


Sanguine Delight

by DragonX



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Drow, Dubious Morality, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Morally Ambiguous Character, Slavery, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonX/pseuds/DragonX
Summary: A story that encapsulates the adventures with a party of six. All from different backgrounds, all interesting, all with their own motives.Two are predators among prey, slaves to a greater design, pleading to be free.Such is the plight of those entrapped by blood, whether you drink of it or deal in it.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chaos and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> The first arc of this story will take place during the pre-patch of Baldur's Gate 3. When I reach the point where the pre-patch ends I will cease development of this story until the full game releases - there I will continue the story.  
> I am also changing some things within the current story, although they will be minor - such as small dialogue changes or mentions of lore that are not within the game.

**Tomorrow is a hope, never a promise.**

**Life quickly turns from calm and serene into terrible chaos and ruin.**

**So, live while you can - take pride in the small moments and cherish them deeply.**

**Because all life is temporary and is never guaranteed.**

With a guttural groan, I shifted upright from the cold and slightly squishy ground. My head was swimming, my eyes burned, my teeth rattling as suffering overtook my body for a quick moment. No, get a hold of yourself, this is not where you fall.

It took a few moments for my vision to once again shift into normalcy. Even then, it wasn't perfect.

I saw fire, hell, and a brief flash of red in a distant hole from the body of the ship I was held captive on. Scales and wings bright in this hellish light, breathing hot red flames against the purple hull. Of course, it somehow had to involve dragons, whatever I had stumbled into.

I attempted to shift onto my feet, only to be slammed down once more as the ship rocked in the air suddenly. My head burst into a white-hot pain as I grit my teeth and withheld a scream.

_A slimy, tentacled humanoid approached me. I attempted to fight against whatever restrained me but found that no matter how much I squirmed I could not break the encasing._

I shook my head, attempting to regain some semblance of control as I searched my immediate surroundings.

The first thing I saw was the flames surrounding me. Flickering wildly as smoke made the dizzying feeling within my head worsen. Air fed the fires as it billowed from the holes dotting the sides and ceiling of the ship, chilling me with its harsh touch and making my hair flip in its rough caress.

Surrounding me were dozens of the pod-like casings that had trapped me before. It was then I understood that they had captured many others which made my stomach drop in a sickening way. Imps, bloodied from battle and still in death littered the floor - indicating that we were no longer in Faerun.

I stood shakily, breathing in deeply as I searched for something that could aid in my understanding of what the actual fuck is happening to me.

I found some weapons nearby, a dagger and a shortbow with a quiver of arrows. Perhaps some poor soul was launched out of the room when the dragon tore a hole in the roof. Well, lucky me.

Of course, whatever scriptures of language that I happened to find were completely unreadable, which only furthered my irritation to an almost unmanageable degree. What kept me from lashing out was the immediate sense of danger that I was in, considering I could hear the roaring of dragons and that the ship was continuously becoming more unstable as time passed.

I made my way towards what seemed like an exit. A fleshly membrane slowly peels back at my approach, squelching something terrible as I stepped through.

A platform lay in the center of the room, surrounded by red illumination from a floor down. When I peered down the chasm I was met with only the brightness of the light, unable to see anything more. Ahead was an opening, giving more of a view of the immediate surroundings as dragons poured fire from their maws onto the ship, screeching all the while.

It was then, I heard a voice. I jumped on instinct, my hand reaching for the dagger on my hip and pulling it with a practiced hand.

"We are here." It spoke from above. A voice eerily child-like in its inflection but held a certain air of unease.

I approached the center of the room, finding a weird, tentacled pole. My brows furrowed in thought as it suddenly came to me that this... thing was possibly a way to reach the upper levels, as there were no stairs to reach the platform that housed the strange voice.

So, with a grimace I touched the tentacles, instantly flinching backward as my fingertips grazed the red protrusions.

With a lurch, my suspicions were proven correct as the platform slowly raised upward. As it reached the apex of its climb, the sight before me instantly had me on alert once more, as a man of elven descent lay sprawled on a cot-like expanse.

I slowly approached, dagger in hand as the voice became louder and louder.

"Here..." It said from the man, although his mouth did not move.

He twitched and became still in uneven intervals, surprising me at times as I made my approach. Once I had reached behind the man, I knew that whatever I was messing with was unnatural and completely terrible.

His head was cut at the center, exposing a fleshy pink brain. It quivered in what seemed like a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Yes! You've come to save us from this place, from this place you'll free us!" It said, its pronunciation of words changing frequently into a higher-pitched and lower-pitched voice. It was then I realized it was talking in my head.

"Please, before they return. They return." It said in response to my silence, quivering all the while as it begged me to release it from the confines of the head.

I peered down, assessing the brain and head as the elven man twitched unnaturally in my inspection. The tissue of the brain is highly inflamed, almost bulging against the walls of the skull that surrounded it. My lips thinned in a mixture of disgust and disapproval as I finished my study of the psionic brain.

"Remove us from this body - from this case free us. Please!" It begged with rapid abandon, never ceasing in its pleading demands.

It was then I knew that whatever this thing was wouldn't do me any good, perhaps it would even betray me if I managed to remove it from the elven man without damaging it. It was then I made my decision to ignore the incessant pleas from the strange creature and began to arc my dagger downward into the exposed flesh. It sunk with a chilling squelch as the elven man jerked and squirmed before stilling into the chains of death.

I never heard the voice again.

I descended downward, my eyes set on the next objective: Find a way out.

What was once supposed to be a hallway was torn asunder, exposing the landscape beyond as the ship hurtled through the air. A hellish expanse awaited me, imps flying through the air as they attempted to find their way into the ship. Dragons flew about, it was then I realized that humanoid figured stood atop their necks, as if they were riding them.

Githyanki.

All I had ever heard about their kind was that they were relentless and would kill you without a second thought. As well as their endless pursuit of slaying all Mind Flayers within realm-space.

It seemed I had really found myself into some deep shit.

I jumped across a gap between the flooring, landing on the other side and almost slipping on the wet surface. I pushed forward, finding a new room in the distance, however, before I could arrive someone jumped in my way.

A female, bearing plated armor and a greatsword launched at me with a seething cry, "Abomination, this is your end!"

It was then, my mind exploded.

_A vision of a dragon's wing, a silver sword - and a light-skinned, black-haired drow facing her as the wind howled around us._

"My head... What is this." The strange woman that I now knew as a Githyanki groaned.

I could not manage to withheld my own groan in displeasure as it felt like someone poured acid over my head. My teeth groaned together as they clenched, my knuckles popped as I chased the pursuit of not making a sound as pain rushed through me with ceaseless abandon.

"Tsk'va. You are no thrall - Vlakith blesses me this day! Together we might survive." She said, her voice piercing through my pain as I looked up at her with pain-lidded eyes, "We carry mind-flayer parasites. Unless we escape - unless we are cleansed - our bodies and minds will be tainted and twisted." She continued.

To be fair, I managed to piece together that something was fucked up. I mean I was captured and a tadpole-like creature was inserted into my eye, if anything I was surprised I would wake up at all.

"Within days, we will be ghaik, Mind flayers." She finished, her slitted eyes boring into my own.

She must have expected something to come out of my mouth because her eyes narrowed in suspicion as I remained silent. However, she relented a continued onward with her speech, "First we exterminate the imps." She gestured towards the flying devil-kin ahead, "Then we find the helm and take control of the ship. We will address the matter of a cure for this infection once we reach the Material Plane." She finished.

I gave her a solid nod in response, stepping forward to assess the imps and what lay ahead. One imp flew atop some boxes in the center of the room, another was off to my left, facing away from the entrance. The last was situated to the right, next to some purple pods and fire.

My eyes narrowed at the pods in question, piecing together that the substance that lay within might be flammable.

My hands reached behind my back, picking up the short bow and knocking an arrow in one fluid motion. With a breath in and out I released the arrow, the wind from its release making my hair flutter for a moment as it flew into the side of the pod and out the other end.

The reaction was immediate, as soon as the liquid within touched flame it exploded in a glorious display. The force of it pushing against us as we stumbled briefly from the power. The imp that floated nearby was instantly obliterated by the explosion, while the other two were left unharmed, however, they were confused by the sudden chain of events.

I quickly knocked another arrow, deciding to launch it towards the one that sat atop the boxes. It sunk into its chest, making it fly backward with a terrifying screech. Another arrow whizzed by my face as it sunk into the one to my left, also eliciting a scream of unnerving pain as my eyes found the Githyanki woman holding a bow.

Well, no time to focus on her.

The imps made their move, both launching fireballs towards my person. I leaped away, rolling across the wet surface of the floor as the fireballs scorched where I once was. I swiftly loaded another arrow, releasing it in a quick flurry of motions at it found its mark on the imp that flew atop the boxes, sinking into an eyeball as it fell limply to the ground.

The Githyanki woman dashed forward expertly to the last remaining imp, cleaving the being in two with her greatsword in a practiced motion. She cleansed her greatsword with a flick of the wrist, splattering black blood across the floor as her orange eyes met mine, "You prove surprisingly adequate in battle." She stated in a tone that was more than mocking.

I shrugged in response, placing the short bow on my back as I stepped forward. She eyed me warily as I pushed past her, intent on climbing atop the stairs onto what seemed like the deck of the ship.

She followed behind me, and I somehow knew she never once took her eyes off me. I was used to the looks and knew when exactly someone was keeping a close eye on me. No matter, we could kill each other later.

Cannon-like contraptions fired away at the imps, devils, and dragons. Booming and rumbling against my bones as they fired away. Bodies, some dead - some very close were littered across the ground. Those that were alive spoke of nonsense as if they were a hair's breadth away from death.

"Leave them, they are already enslaved to the ghaik." The harsh Githyanki said behind me, her lips curling in disgust as we continued upward.

Two more imps flew about fifty feet to our right, not yet noticing our presence. The woman tensed beside me, her grip on her greatsword tightening as she began to step forward. My hand snaked onto her plated chest, halting her movements as she began to almost growl in disapproval.

I looked into her amber slitted eyes with a narrowed look, gesturing toward the imps with a flick of my head then to the opening of the ship. She understood, albeit she still radiated hatred from my intrusion. It didn't matter, matters of life and death prevailed over trivial matters such as murderous intent.

We managed to slink past the imps, although it was painfully obvious she was not used to the notion of stealth. Many times she made unnecessary noise and stepped into bright areas, it almost made me want to snicker as the obviously aggressive woman had a hard time adjusting to a new method of prevailing over adversaries.

The membrane of the entrance opened, revealing a room with multiple bodies lying about on those similar cot-like structures the elven man from before was upon. However, what pricked my interest more was the screaming and banging of glass as a female voice screamed, "Get me out of this thing!"

I stepped forward, ignoring the opposition from the Githyanki woman as I studied what I now realized was a female of elven descent banging upon the glass. There were no obvious latches or openings within the casing as I tried to pry it open, my efforts proving futile as I realized whatever was keeping her inside was magical in nature. Completely out of my expertise.

As I stepped away she screamed, "No! Don't leave me!" Begging me to continue the futile effort of attempting to help her escape.

I shrugged, watching her face don a look of horror and fear as she continued to bang against the glass.

"A waste of time!" The Githyanki woman spat out, clearly enraged at my attempt to free the elven woman. I once again shrugged, not particularly intrigued to fight with the woman.

We stepped through another opening that took a sharp right turn into another room. Immediately assaulted with sounds of screeching and magical whiplash. I took out my bow and knocked an arrow as we stepped forward, the membrane sliding back as it revealed the battle within the helm.

A mind flayer was in a battle with what appeared to be a demon of a sort. Imps floated about, killing off one of the brain-like creatures from before with fireballs and arrows.

"Thrall, connect the nerves of the transponder. We must escape. Now!" The tentacled being ordered within my mind.

The Githyanki must have heard it too because she immediately responded to me, "Do it! We will deal with the ghaik after we escape!"

I nodded in affirmation, loosing the knocked arrow into the nearest imp, instantly killing it as the arrow pierced the skull. The other imps screeched in surprise as another arrow penetrated the second's torso, injuring it but not killing.

One of them released its own arrow, grazing past my side as I managed to dodge a more serious injury. I gritted my teeth as pain exploded, but pushed forward with the Githyanki woman as she pushed her greatsword through an imp's gullet. The last imp threw a fireball at my rapid approach, yet I dodged it with a roll forward.

My dagger met its throat as I stood up from the roll, coating my hand in its burning black blood as it fell limp to the ground, "We must hurry before more come!" The Githyanki commanded at me as we pushed past the battling mind flayer and demon.

Three more devil-kin blocked our path as they rushed forward with their attacks. One managed to hit the Githyanki with a fireball, sizzling her flesh as she let loose a curse that I could not understand. In her rage she sped forward, cleaving the imp in two.

I loosed an arrow in another that tried to attack her from behind, the arrow sinking in its shoulder as it screeched and doubled back to its kin. The green-skinned woman approached the two in a rage, tanking the arrow that the last loosed before swinging a wide arc with her blade - cleaving both in half.

She stumbled back, breathing harshly as blood spilled from her wounds. I looked backward, noticing that cambions now had entered where we had from before, rushing towards us at a rapid pace.

I looked back to the woman, noticing that she was lost in her pain. I instantly sprang forward, knowing that we only had a few seconds of reprieve before the cambions would kill us easily.

I grabbed the tentacles and pressed them together, somehow knowing what exactly to do even though that I had never interacted with these things before.

_Grab the tentacles and squish them together, flick it with a place in mind._

The problem was that I couldn't damn well think of a place that wouldn't kill either us or a whole lot of others.

My flailing mind only hesitated for a moment before a dragon perched itself right in front of me, its maw opening and flames billowing from the dark expanse. I involuntarily flicked the tentacle as I dodged the roaring inferno, my mind only thinking of one place.

Faerun.


	2. Awaken Anew

**So, when chaos springs from the shadows - interrupting your serene life.**

**Grasp it with courage and malice, mold it into the shape you prefer.**

**Because those that feared death, never lived.**

Air filled my lungs suddenly as I sat up. I harshly gasped as my body ached and groaned in pain. My eyes couldn't see, it was white, so damn white.

I could hear at least. The roaring of water as it crashed against rock and sand. The crackling of flames as it burned ever on. The groan of metal as it bent and swayed. It was jumbled and chaotic within my mind, discombobulating my senses as I tried to gain control over my battered mind.

My mouth felt as if it were cotton, my limbs felt as if they were weighed down with tons of armor, my head sang a terrible tune in discontent as my jumbled memories attempted to regain some form of conscious thought. Disorganization, uncontrollable, and chaotic.

All feelings that I knew too well.

Slowly, my vision came to me. My eyes not used to the brightness of overland as they took in the unfamiliar sights before me. White and blue of waves, the golden glow of the sand, greens of grasses swaying in the soft breeze; and the sun, brilliant and all-consuming in its hot embrace.

I almost dashed to a shadow, expecting the familiar sizzle of pain as the rays of sunlight touched my flesh, yet I felt nothing. It was as if I was still in the Underdark, completely untouched by the sun's embrace. A Lolth-sworn Drow, standing in the sun as if it was nothing. A true miracle.

I sat in the sun's rays for a few moments more, completely flabbergasted by what I was experiencing. However, the roaring of flames soon made their way back into my mind, reminding me that I was possibly still in danger.

My eyes quickly darted back and forth, checking my environment for the living. None caught my eye, only the distant sign of blood and corpses, crushed and battered in the crash. I winced as I stood from the sandy beach, wiping whatever debris managed to cling to me.

It was a warm day, a slight breeze in the air that tickled my skin in a cool touch. Such things were strange, as I was used to the cool and damp environment of the Underdark. My eyes were still unadjusted to the light as I made my way forward. I blinked almost every second, narrowing my eyes for a chance to even see my surroundings.

It seemed whatever had caused me to not wither in the sun could not manage to adjust my sight to the blazing light.

I picked through the crushed bodies, finding golden coins and some meager weapons. I even found a pack, to which I placed all of my scavenged goods inside and slid the pack over my shoulders. Slowly, I began to adjust to the terrible light of the surface. While I could see, my ability to make out infrared heat signatures was completely off-kilter.

Not that it mattered, because the first living form I encountered since my awakening was pounding on a door and screaming for something to let them in.

I watched from afar, her armor was a glistening silver, almost blinding me from the reflection of light. Her black hair was braided and controlled in silver bands, a similar decoration of my own kind. She was of a lighter skin tone and upon closer inspection, she appeared to be elven.

The teachings of my kind roared in my ears, demanding that I engage her in battle, that I tear her limb from limb for simply designing to resemble my kind with those pointed ears and lithe physique. Yet, I abstained - knowing that if I killed her I could very well be ending my own life. I had better things to do than adhering to drivel instilled into my kin from birth.

I approached, stepping over bodies of devil-kin and human alike. Gore splattered the sand, staining the usual golden color an ugly burgundy.

"Open up you blasted - wait..." She tapered off at my approach, her ears slightly twisting at the sound of my footfalls. She twirled, a practiced motion reserved for those who encountered life or death situations consistently, "Not another step closer, drow!" She warned - her hands up to stop my approach.

I relented, watching her with interest as she took in my form with a seething glare, "If you so dare as an attempt to attack I will kill you without hesitation!" She warned once more, her fingertips twitching towards her shield and mace that lay across her back. I merely watched the action, knowing that she would not attack yet - simply because if a Lolth-sworn Drow would not attack someone of elven descent, then there was a good reason.

Suddenly, our minds connected.

_Down on my knees, prostrating towards a statue of shadow. Praising, believing, desiring power for her and myself._

I shook my head clear, looking up towards her as she too repeating the action, "I remember now, you were on the ship and tried to free me." She stated with a groggy expression, as if she woke up from a long rest, "Well, at least you made the effort." She added on in a mocking tone.

I shrugged in response, still warily watching her even though her body language was seemingly more relaxed than before, "Well, I hope you know that we will turn into mind-flayers soon. We need to find a healer, and fast." She explained, her green eyes narrowing in determination and seriousness.

I simply sighed in response, honestly completely done with everything so far. She laughed humorlessly at my despair, "You don't talk much do you?" She asked, mirth alighting in those eyes that hid something behind them. I shrugged once more, shifting to the side and gesturing towards the path that led upward, looking towards her, inviting her.

"While I am used to the notion of traveling alone, you are correct that continuing onward together would increase our chances of being healed. Very well, I will travel with you for now." She stated, her arms crossing as she stared at the burning remains of the crashed ship.

As I began to turn she called out, "My name is Shadowheart, by the way." I gave her a look before completing the turn and began to march forward.

* * *

Our footfalls met the gore-covered sand in a terrible sounding squelch as we ascended up the path. My eyes caught the jittery motions of those brain creatures as they skittered away from our approach.

"Be careful, they are vicious and could seriously maim you in one attack," Shadowheart said in a quick whisper as we found ourselves in an opening of the crash.

Ahead were three of the creatures, skittering about with clawed appendages. I looked around, trying to find an alternate path, yet finding none. It seemed that if we were to advance we would either have to kill the creatures or attempt to sneak past.

I looked to Shadowheart, taking in her physique and general mannerisms. After just a moment I could tell that she would have no chance making it past the creatures and that I would have to leave her behind to fend for herself. However, with a grimace, I decided that if I did leave her behind that I might just be dooming myself.

I lifted my short bow off my back, my other hand fingering an arrow out of the leather quiver that housed perhaps twelve arrows. However, before I knocked the arrow Shadowheart laid a hand on my shoulder, making me instantly flinch with the undesired contact.

"Relax, I am simply blessing you." She explained with an unamused eye roll. Silver light enveloped my being, slowly turning black as it sank into my skin.

I grumbled my displeasure but knew that she was doing it out of necessity rather than malice. Truthfully, I could even feel my muscles have more fluidity and even my eyes could see weaknesses in the bodies of the brain-like creatures that I normally wouldn't be able to.

So, with a breath, I knocked my arrow. It clinked against the wooden bodice of the bow as I assessed the creatures. One was far back and would probably take at least ten seconds to fully come to either one of us. Another was about the same distance but a little closer. The last was positioned within a few seconds of arriving at either me or Shadowheart and therefore took priority.

I gave Shadowheart a knowing look, allowing her to prepare her shield and mace as I loosed the arrow into the squishy flesh of the closest creature. It howled in displeasure as the arrow imbedded itself into its tissue, falling to its side as it tried to find its footing. The other two jumped in surprise, allowing me to loose another arrow into the second closest, the arrow barely grazing its flesh as it bled from the injury.

A beam of light then enveloped the first one I had attacked, singing its bumpy flesh as it keeled over in death. I looked to Shadowheart, her breathing roughened as she said prayers in a muttered whisper that I could not make out.

The two others began their trek over to us, but I quickly dispatched the second closest with another arrow through the frontal lobe - instantly killing it. However, the third was rapidly approaching my form, jumping with precision and speed towards me with its elongated claws outstretched.

Shadowheart quickly dashed in front of me, taking the full brunt of the blow with her shield as she grimaced against the force. I quickly dashed around as the creature was momentarily dazed from landing full force against her shield, slamming my dagger down through the parietal lobe with a sickening crunch.

It fell over lifeless as my ragged breaths slowly calmed to a manageable level. I looked over to Shadowheart as I flicked the blood off my dagger and collected my arrows. She rolled her shoulder a few times, most likely suffering a minor injury from the creature's slam.

The arrows that found their mark were salvageable, however, the one that grazed the second creature had the tip of the arrow completely broken. Still, I placed what remained within my pack, hopeful that I could either find another tip or purchase repairs if a settlement was nearby, considering that those humanoid bodies had to come from somewhere.

* * *

Onward we went, making our way out of the ruined carapace of the ship onto another beech with some boxes and boats scattered about its expanse, "I'll search these boxes to see if we can find anything useful. Do you want to look ahead and see if you can find anyone that alive?" Shadowheart asked, gesturing with her hand towards the boxes and chests.

I shrugged in my response and continued up the path to see if anyone managed to either survive the crash or came to check it out. I climbed up a steep cliff, sand slowly turning into a bronze-colored rock as I trekked onward.

I honestly, didn't expect anyone to be alive, considering that I had only met one other being from the ship. I figured they would all either continue onward to find a settlement or died when the ship landed. However, I became surprised when a voice piped up as I reached the apex of the cliff.

"You there!" The masculine yet pompous voice called out to me. I approached warily, pushing past some foliage until I was face to face with a man of elven descent.

His hair was so blonde it appeared white. It was feathered in its curls, expertly manicured into what seemed like perfection. His face was angular yet finely chiseled, handsome in its appearance - a feature that most of elven descent were blessed with. His skin was pale, almost to the point of an unnatural sheen as the sun bore into the expanse.

His eyes were the most striking feature. Burgandy, more red than brown as he looked at me with a smirk that I could only describe as mocking.

"I have one of those brain things cornered! You can kill it, can't you?" He asked, motioning with his hands towards the deep foliage of the bushes.

I narrowed my eyes at him, taking in his figure as I studied for any notion of insincere emotion. He began to grow impatient with my studious looks, frowning in discontent, the action marring the handsome face that was once housed within his expressions, "Stop gawking at my wonderful self and kill it!" He exclaimed.

He was entirely too aggressive to be truly pleading for help, no there was an ulterior motive behind those unnerving eyes. I quickly began to back away from his form as I realized that he was going to attack me, my fingers twitching towards the dagger at my hip.

It happened in an instant. He leaped forward with inhuman speed, grappling with me as we both landed in the sandy dirt. We rolled, grunting and hissing like two cats as we fought against the other for control. Eventually, it ended in a draw. He sat atop me with his dagger at my throat and mine at his own. Our breathing was labored as we settled on the fact that either one of us could kill the other.

"Well, I was hoping for a kinder soul. Then again, what can you expect from a drow?" He asked with a playful lilt to his voice. He eyed the dagger at his throat, smirking all the while like it was some game.

I gave him a Cheshire grin, pushing the tip of the blade further against the pale flesh of his skin, drawing blood as it stained his neck, "Now now - no need to be hasty." He said, returning the action in kind as the tip pierced my own flesh. His eyes wandered to my neck for a moment but quickly dashed back to my own eyes as we stared at the other.

"What did you and those tentacled freaks do to me?" He asked, well more so commanded as subtle rage alighted those burgundy eyes. I frowned then, still boring my eyes into his own. My lips parted, almost eliciting a sound before our minds conjoined in a terrible, painful dance.

_Prowling a dark street, hunger tearing at my body as warm bodies pushed against me._

My eyes opened, finding him rubbing his head with a hand as he was momentarily distracted by the vision and pain. I took the chance to gain the advantage, flipping our position so that he was settled in the dirt and I sat atop him. I slapped the dagger out of his hand making it scatter and clang against the nearby rock as I pushed my own blade against his neck once more.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" He said in a dark tone, lips parted in a feral grin, "However, I do dread having to clean this shirt from all the dust and grime. How about we call a truce and have me forgo the act of cleaning blood off of my garments?" He attempted to strike a deal, eyes alight in amusement.

The teachings of Lolth commanded that I kill him, that I show my dominance, that I wet my blade with his unworthy blood. He attacked me, challenged me, provoked a fight, and expected to either kill me or main me. I should kill him for his actions, but that little voice of reason in my head told me not to. That like Shadowheart he could make a fine addition to help all of us be rid of these tadpoles.

I sighed, pulling the blade from his throat and climbing off his form as I dusted off the sand and dirt from my pants. He repeated the action, although more pompously than I, "I saw you trapped like I was on the ship. Do you happen to have any idea as to what ails us?" He questioned, his nose upturned in a gesture of pride, very similar to the matrons back home.

I shrugged, saying nothing in response as I truly only knew very little.

"Nothing then? Say, are you mute?" He asked, that little light of both mirth and annoyance flickering in his eyes. I shrugged again, but gave a small grin right after, "Ah you mock me. How could anyone hate speaking to me?" He said in faux despair, even placing his hand on his chest in a gesture of offense.

"No matter, I shall simply say that I am hurt by your lack of words. My name is Astarion." He continued, giving a little bow and a flourish as if I was honored to meet him. Truly, if he was a drow - a female one at that, he would do excellent in the Underdark.

I chuckled involuntarily at that, truly amused by his complete prideful mannerisms that rung oh so true within my memories of home, "Don't mock me with your drivel laughter!" Astarion exclaimed albeit I could see the mirth in his eyes.

I decided then and there I actually kind of liked this man. If Lolth heard my mind then she would strike me down without hesitation for believing that a _darthiir_ could be anywhere near enjoyable. However, here I was, completely disobeying the rules of my kin and believing that Astarion wasn't a traitorous surface elf, but the future remains to be seen if he would stand up to my expectations.

* * *

"Drow, are you still alive up there?" Shadowheart's voice exclaimed as she reached the apex of the cliff.

Shadowheart eyed Astarion warily, fingers twitching towards her mace as she took in our forms, "Oh, is she with you silent one? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Astarion - I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet me." He introduced himself, flourishing the same way he did to me.

Shadowheart simply cocked an eyebrow at the behavior and looked at me. I shrugged, a mirthful grin dotting my lips - signifying that the man was of no issue.

"Do you happen to know what is going on? What those things put in our eyes?" He questioned. The playful look that was once housed within his features slowly melting away to a serious facade.

Shadowheart sighed in frustration, most likely annoyed that she would have to explain it once more, "They are mind-flayer tadpoles. Within a week we will fully transform into mind-flayers, losing all sense of self both physically and mentally." She explained, brow furrowed in rage and worry.

"What?" That was all Astarion said, followed by near-insane laughter that punctuated the absolute horrid nature of our predicament, "Of course I will turn into one of those vile creatures." He stated in a growl. His teeth were bared, giving me a view of some unnaturally pointed incisors, even for an elf.

"Unless we manage to find a healer skilled enough, yes." Shadowheart finished with a sigh, eyes downcast in momentary hopelessness before reignited with determination, "If we journey together we might stand a chance." She offered, although she was still wary in her body language towards the strange elf.

"Oh, my dear. I would be delighted in your company." Astarion said with a flashy smile, although his eyes flicked towards me as he said it. Shadowheart merely harrumphed at his words before pushing onward.

"What a delightful little creature." He stated at her retreating form before settling his eyes on me, "I heard her refer to you as Drow, I assume she also doesn't know your undoubtfully wonderful name?" Astarion questioned with that playful lilt to his voice. I gave him a smirk before following Shadowheart onward. I heard him mutter a quiet, "Cheeky." Before he too followed an irritated Shadowheart into another part of the flaming ship.

We entered into a silent march as we inspected the flaming ship. This part was seemingly ordinary, however, as we ventured further we began to hear voices shouted frantically.

"Come on! Dig, hurry!" A masculine voice penetrated the serene quiet. The three of us stepped forward warily, eyeing the strange figures as they dug into the debris with a ruthless abandon. I took the lead, stepping closer with a practiced silence as I finally saw what exactly they were so frantically digging out.

It was one of the mind flayers, mortally wounded with blood dripping into a puddle against the ruined floor. I grimaced, knowing that no ordinary person would willingly try to dig out their captor, or at least attempt to help illithid.

They flinched at my approach unnaturally before exclaiming, "You there! Help my daughter she is trapped under the rubble!"

I frowned, knowing that perhaps these people were too far gone. My eyes found the mind flayer, its amber, wet eyes shining with malice as I felt it attempt to enter my mind. Through sheer willpower I ignored its commands to help, however, they only proved to escalate the situation further as the three men helping the mind flayer became aggressive.

"No! Don't hurt her!" The human male screamed, drawing his weapon and lashing out at me.

Through countless hours of training, I dodged the immediate strike, stepping back as Shadowheart and Astarion stepped forward - initiating the battle as that similar glow from before smited the dwarf, singing his flesh as he screamed raggedly. They immediately focused on Shadowheart, seeing her armored form as a more immediate threat as two launched arrows and a halfling ran at her without a care with a dagger.

The arrows thunked into her shield, however, the halfling dashed through her defense, his dagger clattering against her armor as he attempted to strike a blow. I smiled, knowing that the halfling was too distracted to notice my approach. I slinked forward, pushing my blade into the side of his skull, instantly making his body fall limp in the throes of death.

An arrow whizzed by, sticking into the dwarven male in between the ribs, making him gasp as his right lung was penetrated. I saw Astarion flash an absolutely demented smile before he started dashing away with unnatural grace, his speed allowing him to dodge the incoming projectiles by the remaining two adversaries.

Shadowheart lifted her mace, calling down another flash of light to the human male, his skin sizzling with a burning glow. I exchanged my dagger for my short bow, intending to shoot an arrow at the male, however, I was too late.

Astarion appeared behind him, his dagger sliding across his neck, opening a gushing wound that exposed his trachea. The man fell, twitching and attempting to hold his neck closed, however, he proceeded to pass out from lack of oxygen to his brain. He slowly stilled into death as blood loss took him.

"Well, looks like I managed to get blood on my clothes after all," Astarion said with a grimace, motioning to the stains on the black garments. He bent down, wiping his dagger on the now-deceased human's clothes before sheathing it on his hip.

"How truly horrid," Shadowheart commented with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"It really is," Astarion replied with an equally pompous lilt to his voice. Shadowheart merely ignored him as she pulled the arrows out of her shield, the projectiles ruined as she did so.

My eyes found the mind flayer, still alive, but only just. Deciding not to tempt fate I quickly knocked an arrow and allowed it to sink into his fleshy head, its amber eyes glazing over in death, "My, how ruthless you are." Astarion commented with a smirk.

"We should not attempt to be near one of those things, you just saw how it could control those infected," Shadowheart replied as she settled her shield and mace back onto her back.

"I'm sure they were weak-minded, perhaps you should worry, I doubt that it would be able to control me," Astarion stated, something stirring darkly in those burgundy eyes. Shadowheart scoffed before stomping away once more.

I quickly bent down to search the bodies, finding some gold hidden away in their pockets and gathering the arrow Astarion shot into the dwarf. I approached him, handing the arrow back as I pocketed the gold, "My, aren't you just a sweetheart?" He stated as he grabbed the arrow from my hand. His fingertips grazing my skin, somehow cold in this blistering heat.

* * *

I gave him a queer expression before following Shadowheart out of the crashed ship, jumping over some flames that blocked the way. However, when I found her I saw her speaking with a human male dressed in some nicely crafted blue robes.

"You're staring at me like a Rashimi at a blackboard, you're no wizard are you?" He questioned with an amused expression as if he was talking to a child.

Honestly, I may come from one of the most prideful societies, but these surface dwellers were honestly on par with the level of obscene pride they exuded, "Wow, talk about a superiority complex." Astarion chided in a whisper next to me. I gave him a queer look, his hand drifting to his chest in a faux offense as he replied, "My word, you are just truly evil with your suggestions."

I snorted at that, alerting the human and Shadowheart to our presence, "Friends of yours?" He questioned, eyeing both Astarion and I with a look of curiosity.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. However, it seems that we all have the same affliction cursing our minds." Shadowheart replied, her arms crossed as she spoke to the man.

"Right she is, we are attempting to find a healer of sorts before we turn into squishy, tentacled squids." Astarion continued, his hand waving about in a pompous way as he spoke.

The man shifted on his feet, his arms also crossing as he assessed us, "Then I suggest we travel together, the more there are, the better our chances of encountering someone that can cure us." The man said before continuing, "My name is Gale. I am trained in the ways of the arcane, I'm sure we will get along fabulously."

"You may call me Shadowheart." The armored woman replied, her arms still crossed off.

"My dear friend, you may call me Astarion." The pale elven man introduced himself with yet another exaggerated flourish.

Gale's eyes met mine, expecting the same introduction, yet I never said anything, "Um, is she mute?" He questioned after a belated silence.

"Perhaps, I think it adds to her charm. Such a mystery, don't you agree?" Astarion piped up, his feathered hair drifted lazily across the cool breeze. I looked up and gave Astarion a Cheshire grin.

"I guess so," Gale replied with a shrug. He stared at me with a queer expression, obviously perturbed at my silence.

Shadowheart led the way once more, Gale gravitating towards her as both Astarion and I walked next to each other a few feet behind, "Ah they just don't get you. I understand the desire to not speak to such imbeciles, however, you must know that I am simply so much better than them." Astarion commented next to me.

I simply rolled my eyes, igniting a sharp smile from him at the obvious insult, "Now now. Remember, we can always reimagine that little scuffle we had. I now know your techniques." He warned in a mixture of seriousness and amusement.

I flashed a similar smile back, almost goading him into trying. Seriously, with him making such aggressive threats I almost couldn't believe he wasn't drow. If only his skin was a little darker in complexion he could honestly fool most of the matrons.

"You are such a delight." He almost purred out in his own pompous way.

However, such conversation ended when two voices became audible some ways away, "We need to be rid of it. You heard what Norru said!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

"Yes, but also take into account that they killed everyone except him. We must be wary!" A masculine one replied in a rushed tone.

The four of us reached the apex of the hill, finding two tieflings arguing over a caged prisoner. With only but a glance, I recognized the captured person as the Githyanki aboard the ship who joined me.

_"You. Free me and we can discuss how to cure ourselves!"_ She commanded within my mind.

However, before all of us could even make an attempt at introduction, the tieflings noticed our approach, "Halt! Come no closer!" The male instructed, his fingers twitching to the greatsword slung over his back.

"Is that a Drow!" The female exclaimed, instantly stepped back a few footsteps at my reveal.

"Weapons at the ready!" The male stated, immediately forgoing any possible attempt at a peaceful negotiation.

Therefore, I did the one thing that could possibly forfeit an attack. I stepped forward, letting loose a wild, insane smile as I held up my hand and slowly counted down from five. The tieflings immediately backed off at my approach, their eyes locking onto the other as they watched my thumb count off to four.

"They are going to attack us!" The female screamed at the other, fear alight in her eyes.

My index finger joined my thumb, counting down to three, "Maybe we should go." The male stated, his eyes darting from me to the Githyanki prisoner.

My middle finger edged downward, only allowing two more seconds of reprieve, "Shit, just run!" The female stated, dashing off into the distance, the male tieflings joining her not half a second sooner.

"Bravo!" Astarion exclaimed, clapping his approval at my show.

I dropped the insane look and turned to the rest of my compatriates, "While I would have preferred to not scare the only living beings I have seen since you three, I know that there was probably no other option." Gale stated with a huff.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking up to the strange-looking woman in the wooden cage, "Get me down!" She commanded in a hiss.

"Are we seriously going to trust a Githyanki?" Shadowheart questioned incredulously as I knocked an arrow.

"Haven't you already trusted a Drow? Don't be a hypocrite." Astarion replied in a disgusted tone at the armored elven woman.

Shadowheart's eyes alighted with rage at the insult, but before she could manage a word I already loosed the arrow, knocking the bottom off the cage and allowing the Githyanki to fall to the ground.

"It seems that the parasite hasn't scrambled your senses yet." The Githyanki woman stated as she wiped the dust off of her pants, "Those two spoke of someone who had encountered my people. Githyanki protocol is clear, we must find a creche and rid ourselves of this parasite. No other options more viable." She explained in her usual, aggressive demeanor.

"I am wary to trust a being that kills others without thought," Shadowheart commented with an upturned nose.

Astarion groaned in disappointment and I almost joined him at the blatant hypocrisy, "While I have heard tales of the ruthlessness of the Githyanki, I am also eager to be rid of this tadpole before I turn into a mind flayer." Gale said neither approval nor disapproval of the Githyanki woman's idea.

I gave my usual shrug, however, Astarion was pretty much all for her joining our merry band, "I say we allow her with us. At least it gives us another option, just a few minutes ago we had no plan." He stated quite logically. Shadowheart scoffed once more, completely against the idea apparently, however, she was outnumbered.

"Very well. You can call me Lae'zel. I suggest we find this Zorru as soon as possible." She said, her movements sharp and alien-like compared to all the other humanoid races that I had encountered.

"While I would love to journey on, it seems that the light of day is coming to a close. I suggest we make camp and continue onwards come to the morn." Gale suggested, looking up to the darkening sky.

Honestly, I agreed with the notion. All of us were exhausted, having spent days on a ship and going through the traumatic experience of a parasite entering our eye. Plus, Astarion, Shadowheart, and I have been battling. I'm sure all three of us needed a break.

I nodded, agreement coursing through the party, except for Lae'zel who cursed but relented in our search for rest.

* * *

After an hour of searching for a campsite, we found a decent spot. It was next to a river, the coursing water setting a background noise as we set down whatever belongings we had. Ahead was a ruined building, not even having a roof it was so dilapidated. However, the ground was dry and Gale had already stared a fire with his magical ability.

Shadowheart and Gale were sat near the fire, staring into the flames as they warmed themselves, seemingly unused to the cold of the night. Astarion, Lae'zel, and I stood a little aways. Lae'zel quite literally set off on her own secluded spot, not caring to be near others.

I didn't particularly need the fire, as my body was used to cooler temperatures. Hells, I even preferred the chill embrace of the night. I was more comfortable now that the sun had disappeared, even though I had not experienced the adverse effects Drow usually experience while within its fiery touch.

I sat down on the cool ground a little ways away from everyone else, gazing up at the stars in a lost expression.

"Not tired?" Astarion questioned as he approached, his voice but a whisper in the night. I shook my head no in an answer, looking towards the moon with my chin resting on my hand.

He sat down next to me, his thigh just a hair's breadth away as he continued, "I do find myself more fond of the night. Do you miss the dark?" He questioned, his tone light but interested. I thought for a moment, before simply shrugging my shoulders, finding that while I was more used to the usual claustrophobic nature of my birthplace, it also came with plenty of downsides.

"So inconclusive. I wonder, do you somehow actually like the surface and its traitorous inhabitants?" Astarion purred out in his usual cadence, "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't become violent towards Shadowheart or myself, consider your kind are compelled to kill us all."

A silence overtook us after he finished his ruthless assessment of my behavior. I simply just stared onward, not even giving him a passing glance as I watched the silver moon above.

"You see, this is why I find you interesting. I know that you can speak, you make sounds, your tongue is still attached, yet you remain silent in the presence of an individual who is questioning who exactly you are." He continued, shifting his weight so that his body was facing towards my own, "You don't really experience those who remain silent in the face of adversary." He seemingly finished, letting silence grace us once more.

"However, it is a trait commonly shared by slaves."

For the first time that night, I looked at him. My eyes meeting his own, a burgundy that looked slightly more red than before. A predatory, dangerous look inhabited those orbs, all too similar to the Drow who lived underground.

That slight turn of his lips that held a smirk slowly turned into a sharp, chilling grin that showed off those unnaturally pointed incisors. He didn't have to state his intentions, they were written within the lines of his face, the curves of his cheekbones, the deadly light within his eyes.

So, with a blank expression, I turned away from his look, once again staring at the silver moon above.

Minutes passed in relative silence. Crickets chirped, snores from our now sleeping companions ignited the air, the crackling of flame from the fire centered in the camp filled the silent air.

It came out in a whisper, a delicate sound that honestly sounded estranged - as if it didn't belong. It was strange, it was meager, yet it was a dialect that encompassed everything that was experienced up to that point.

Chilling, quiet, dangerous.

"Velkyna."

Hidden, invisible. Quiet and sharp, like the edge of a dagger - poisoned and deadly.

Red met red, predators cut from the same cloth - slaves to a world that simply didn't care. Understanding, malice, cruelty, pride - all things that made up animals forced to serve.

"How truly delightful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darthiir - Surface Elves, Traitors.  
> Velkyna - Created from the word Velkyn, meaning Invisible or Hidden.


	3. Grove of Deceit

**Liars desire to steal your happiness for their own sake.**

**However, to combat a deceiver you must become one yourself.**

**The only difference becomes who is speaking.**

I was up long before the others, as they could not access the trace-like state a true elf could achieve. Four hours was all I needed, the others required more time to be sated from rest. However, I was surprised to find myself joined by a presence - considering I was the only one that needed such little time.

Astarion sat on a log on the other side of camp, hair flittering in the morning breeze as he watched over the camp. As if sensing my awakening, he turned to face me - a smirk lining his face as he gestured for me to join his watch. As I sat he began his sentence with a whisper, "I honestly forgot that you were full-blooded, I was not expecting you to arise so soon."

I shrugged, watching the river's lazy current with a bored expression, "Ah still within the confines of silence I see. I feel so teased, considering you only let me have a taste of that wonderous voice of yours." Astarion purred softly, his eyes alight with mischief.

I ignored his strange mannerisms, continuing to watch the river as our compatriots slowly rose from their slumbers. Groans signifying the dreaded morning were alight within the camp as their sleeping forms slowly arose from their fur-covered sleeping mats and began to take in the fresh day.

My stomach rumbled in displeasure, having not eaten for probably days now. The others probably felt the same way with how grave their faces looked, "Perhaps we should be going, considering that everyone looks a moment's breath away from starving to death." Astarion suggested, his voice still quiet.

I looked to him, nodding in affirmation before pushing myself off the log, "Well, now that everyone has deigned to awaken, shall we be off to find this Zorru?" Astarion stated with a flourish as he almost pounced off the log.

"I agree, the sooner we find the Gith Creche, the sooner we rid ourselves of these parasites," Lae'zel commented in a strangled hiss.

Shadowheart, still groggy with sleep, huffed in displeasure but did not comment further. Gale, however, looked as if he was about to drop dead - but not in hunger nor exhaustion. It was something else flickering in those eyes, something that screamed there was more than met the eye with the confident man.

However, it was quickly replaced with his usual attitude. That being arrogance beyond comprehension, "Well, considering that no one else has any idea what to do, I'm all for this Gith Creche."  
  


Honestly, there was a stark difference between Astarion and Gale. Astarion was prideful beyond measure, completely self-absorbed in his own ability. However, he did it with grace - handled it with care. He was confident but masked it so delicately. Sure, you could tell that he was full of himself, but there was a certain air of him being aware of it.

Gale, however, was completely self-centered. So caught up in his apparent unnatural affinity for magic that he simply deigned all those with similar abilities to be underneath. If he was self-aware, like Astarion, it could probably be bearable.

"Hurry it up, it is not like we have any food waiting for us here," Astarion commented with annoyance, apparently unamused by how slowly the camp was rousing - specifically towards Shadowheart and Gale. They grumbled in displeasure at his incessant commands but hurried their rousing.

* * *

We packed our meager camp, leaving the ashes of the fire behind as a silent promise to return. A solemn quiet overtook our party as we formed a line down the path towards where we left off. Lae'zel took the front, Astarion and I behind her side by side, And Gale with Shadowheart at the back.

Truthfully, I sort of understood Shadowheart's lack of trust for Lae'zel, considering that she was not wrong that the Githyanki were a truly ruthless race. However, Drow were much the same. Ruthless, cunning, driven by malice, hatred, and consumed in a singular goal.

True, she distrusted me during our first encounter, however, she certainly placed more belief in me than Lae'zel. Considering that, there must be some trauma there to make her so hypocritical in her assessment of the harsh, Githyanki woman. It interested me somewhat, and I could hardly wait until we figured out what exactly lay hidden underneath those shadows for eyes.

Time passed in this wonderous solace. Our footfalls and the chirping of morning birds being the only sounds as we marched our way forward. My mind drifted to thoughts that were caressed deep within my subconscious. Thoughts that I forced away for fear of realization, thoughts that were dangerous to think.

"Your pretty face is marred by deep thought, sometimes it is better to not think at all," Astarion whispered to me, leaning down so that we were level.

I almost laughed at the advice, finding it to be ridiculous at first. However, as seconds passed my mind reveled in the information. Taking it in, processing it more and more until it actually made sense.

Overthinking was sometimes more of a bother than it was worth.

* * *

However, such mindless drivel was cut off suddenly.

Screams overtook the serene song of the forests and hills surrounding us. Far too many than to be a simple skirmish between bandits. We all paused, looking at each other for a few moments before a decision was made between us all within a second.

Slowly, carefully - we approached the noises. The closer we came the more we could understand the words.

"Zevlor! Open the fucking gate, before they get here!" A masculine voice yelled with desperation tainting the words.

"You led them here?!" Another answered back incredulously. We reached the apex of a small overlook, having a view of the argument between what appeared to be a Male Human and Tiefling. However, the argument was cut short as the Tiefling closed the gate, his face tainted by fear as he saw something approaching from afar.

"Damnit Zevlor!" The human screamed, beckoning to his two compatriots as a small unit of goblins approached from the west, "Form a fucking line!" He commanded, pulling a great sword from his back.

As the battle commenced I looked back to our own party, "Why should we care if they die?" Lae'zel spat out.

"Considering that it is very likely your Zorru resides within that hold - I'd say we should care a lot." Gale retorted with a scowl.

Lae'zel scoffed, but did not say anything in retaliation, "Whilst I care little for their lives, I must agree with Gale, it seems that our only chance for a cure resides within that hovel." Astarion commented with a look of disgust.

Screams both humanoid and monster-like in origin began to ring out as the first blows rang true. Noting that the majority of our party was in agreement with helping the strangers I gripped my dagger and assessed the situation. A giant, bear-like creature that most likely served as their main seige-weapon barreled into the three humans at the gate. Its giant club as the ready.

However, to our immediate left was what seemed like a goblin that wielded a staff, waving mystical energies. I looked to Astarion, giving him a brief nod as we carefully approached the female goblin. Within an instant we struck true, our blades digging into the flesh of her neck as she gave a strangled, but quiet gurgle as she fell limp to the ground.

As she fell, I noticed another human joining the grey from atop the ramparts. He fell to the ground like a feather, rapier in hand as he delivered swift death from above with a practiced hand.

I turned back to our group, figuring that staying atop the hill would serve us more good than venturing to the ground. I slipped my dagger back onto my hip, instead favoring my short bow as I slung it off my shoulder and proceeded to knock an arrow. Astarion and Lae'zel repeated the motion, while Shadowheart and Gale prepared their magical abilities.

In a strange synchronization, we all proceeded to launch our attacks. Both Astarion and I's arrows landed into a goblin archer. Shadowheart smote the leader wielding a scimitar and Gale's hand became overwhelmed with flame as he launched a firebolt at the large bear-like creature.

Both the Goblins and the apparent inhabitants of the hidden hold looked towards us in a momentary surprise. A brief pause overcame the battlefield as the goblins recognized another adversary from behind, while the Tieflings and Humans were revealed to have a temporary ally.

Chaos overcame the field once more with brutal screaming from both sides. However, now that our position was known we faced ranged attacks. Two of the archers and a spellcasting goblin decided to face us, shooting bolts from crossbows and the spell caster shot an acid ball towards us.

Astarion and I managed to dodge the projectiles, however, Lae'zel was struck with a bolt in the shoulder. The acid ball went wide, singing the earth and all that lived within the dirt. With a raging hiss, she pulled out the crossbow bolt before jumping off the cliff at an inhumane speed and height. She pulled her great sword off her back, swinging down in a powerful arc, cleaving an archer in two.

The other archer squealed in surprise, jumping back a few feet as Lae'zel hissed in wrath. However, he did not have long left as Astarion swiftly shot an arrow into its eye. I aimed for the spell caster, but my arrow went wide and landed in the ground next to it. However, Gale managed to aim a frost ray at it, both damaging and rooting it to the ground.

Realizing that it did not have long to live, it wildly shot an arc of lighting towards me. I dived, not having enough time to jump out of harm's way. I landed hard on my stomach, my black hair frizzing at the electricity coming close to my head. I rolled onto my back and jumped to my feet, knocking an arrow right as my soles touched the ground and letting it loose into the chest of the spellcaster.

As the spellcaster fell lifeless, my eyes searched the field. With glee, I realized that the battle was almost over. Only two remained, the leader and the bear-like creature, and they were already marked with an abundance of wounds.

The leader's eyes shifted wildly across the field. I could see the momentary dread light his eyes as he realized his compatriots had died, and that he would soon join them. That flicker of unease, so abundantly clear that I could practically see it come to life, spread throughout him.

Fight or flight, instincts coming to the forefront as he came to the conclusion that this was a losing battle. However, every societal conformation close to goblin culture - physical prowess over mental, fleeing was as much of a death sentence as staying.

At that moment his eyes landed on my own. Just a mere fraction of a second, but it was all too clear. My lips upturned into a predatory grin, a facial expression all Drow had the potential to wear. With a feral scream, he charged back into battle, scimitar held high and the bear-like creature joining him into the last embrace of life.

Arrows, fire, blades - they all pierced their hides. The bear creature died almost immediately, however, in a string of bad luck, the leader remained in the earthly realm. He spluttered, coughing up dark blood as his feral eyes spun around defiantly. His breaths ragged, his life slowly slipping away.

With a thwap of my bowstring hitting the wooden bodice, my arrow landed in his skull, sending him into his last breath, escaping oh so terrible. The final escape, the plead with death as he swiped his judgment down. Never to be heard again.

No matter how used you became with the sound, it was always terrible.

"What the fuck?! We could have captured him for questioning!" The Human male called out to us in fury.

I scoffed quietly, not believing for a second that the goblin would have given anything up.

"Shut up and get inside Aradin!" The Tiefling responded, beckoning us inside as well as the other, darker-skinned human followed the others within the confines of the structure.

* * *

After a brief moment of us all looking at each other, questioning silently if we even should follow these people, I decided to walk ahead with a shrug of my shoulders. My companions followed me inside, seemingly now more confident that one of our numbers decided to enter into the abode of recently made allies.

However, it wasn't like I completely trusted these people. No, my eyes watched the inhabitants carefully. Their eyes were shifty, but I could tell that the Tieflings were truly desperate. They shook with anxiety, mother's caressed their children in a way that I had never seen before, considering that mothers in the Underdark would throw their children to the wolves to please Lolth.

They bickered, cried, screamed, and pleaded with others. A recipe for disaster, if I had ever seen one.

But, the most interesting bit of action within the camp was the ongoing argument between the human, now that I knew as Aradin, and Zevlor - the bright red Tiefling.

"You led them right to our door!" The Tiefling berated the hot-headed human, brightly lit orange eyes shining with rage, "There are children here, you fool!" He continued.

"We was running for our lives!" Aradin bit back quiet dumbly as if he had not recognized the dangerous situation he had put everyone in. Back home, he would have been executed.

"You led them straight to us. And you let them take the Druid too. Unbelievable!" Zevlor continued to dig into the human. However, what my mind focused on was the mention of a Druid. It seemed that whoever they were, they had importance, but if he had let himself become captured then he couldn't be too useful.

I simply watched the encounter take place, uncaring with how much they bickered between themselves. Zevlor, facing us while arguing with Aradin, then noticed our presence. He gestured with his hand before continuing, "Ah, those who had helped us with the battle."

Aradin spun around on his heel, his face marred with terrible rage as he spat, "It's a fucking Drow, I'm surprised she didn't join the goblins."

"Show some respect, Aradin! She and the ones that follow her just saved your pathetic life!" He chastised the wrath-filled human.

"Well, I didn't ask for any goddamn help!" He retorted. Even I could hear some hands slapping the heads of those in disbelief at this human's utter thick-headedness.

"Please. You were begging me to open the gate. Anything to save yourself, you coward." Zevlor spat back, hitting a low-blow in this human's fragile ego.

At that moment, I knew that Zevlor had gone too far. He completely shattered this human's egotistical mindset, combined with the embarrassment of leading goblins to their sanctuary - this human was at his wit's end. I watched as his fingers twitched, a moment's breadth away from forming into a fist and coming to blows.

All it took was that simple whisper. A frigid word that instantly had those surrounding me wincing and flinching in its presence.

"Stop."

Everyone turned to face me, my companion's eyes bright with surprise. Aradin was broken out of his rage-induced stupor, spinning around slowly as if he expected me to lash out like a wild beast. It was all simultaneously hilarious and absolutely agitating to deal with.

"Leave, before I return you to dust." I continued, the words tainted with an accent unfamiliar to those surrounding us. These words tasted unfamiliar within my mouth, disgust filling me at using a surfacer's language as over a hundred years of teachings told me it was filth.

Aradin's face, which was sun-kissed from years within its embrace, turned a pasty white as the threat revolved within his slow mind. Within a second he was out of sight, slipping into the confines of a distant cave system, muttering words of hatred.

Zevlor sighed at Aradin's retreating form, eyes downcast in stress and disbelief, "I thank you for your help, it has undoubtedly saved us a few more days of all-out war - but I am almost certain the goblins will find us soon." I didn't answer him. My arms crossed over my chest, my red eyes punctured into his own orange ones. My lip curled in contempt as I realized Zevlor - while being somewhat decent in a fight, had no backbone.

However, before he could realize my hatred for him, someone interrupted the silence, "I am glad that we were able to help those in need. What seems to be the issue?" Gale asked.

At that moment, I wanted to stab the man repeatedly. I had no intention of helping these sad people overcome a fight that they could handle themselves. They had sizable defenses, multitudes of people with combat experience. Hell, even as I looked down into the dip of the settlement, I could see even more people crowding the valley.

"We are held up in the Druid Grove. We were a traveling caravan that was attacked by the nearby settlement of Goblins. They are organized, much more than what you would normally expect. However, as we sought help in the grove from the Warden, others within resented our plea for help." Zevlor began his tale. Honestly, I ignored some of it in favor of assessing those that surrounded me.

Most of the Tieflings within the camp eyed our party warily, the ones wearing greenery that I now recognized as Druids were mixed in reaction. Some gave us a sad look, others scowled at more joining their Grove uninvited.

"However, when Halsin went off with Aradin's party, another took his place in the Grove. She is invoking a rite that will seclude the Grove forever and is forcing us out before it is completed." Zevlor finished with a sigh, defeat painted across his demon-like appearance.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with all this. However, I must ask if there is a healer here? We are infected with a pretty nasty affliction and require immediate aid." Gale told Zevlor.

Zevlor took a few moments of self-thought. His large eyebrows furrowed together as he answered, "There are two here with which might be able to aid you. There is an older woman by the name of Auntie Ethel. I think she lives in the swamps a little ways away and deals in potions and alchemy." He stated first, however, he began his next sentence with a bemoaned sigh, "There is a druid here, Dwarven girl by the name of Nettie. I've only met her once, but she seems kind enough, at least compared to some of her compatriots." Zevlor finished, gesturing his hands down to the lower part of the grove.

"Thank you, Zevlor. I hope you manage to overcome your struggles." Gale responded with a small bow of his head.

* * *

I pushed past the Tiefling, intent on finding our leads and getting the hell out of there.

"It seems you are of the same opinion as me. I mean how could you not?" Astarion whispered as he caught up with my barreling form. I took a glance backward, meeting his eyes and seeing that our other companions were a little ways away, "Also, I must say - I truly enjoy watching those vermin squirm." He continued, making his way next to me as we walked through a cavernous expanse of the Grove.

I sighed, turning to face him once we found a more quiet place within the Grove, "I do not like speaking with these... people." I said softly, pushing the phrase 'people' out with a little struggle.

"Oh my darling, we do not need to speak with them. I am of the humble opinion of just letting them die." Astarion responded, his burgundy eyes shining brightly as he smirked. I turned around to face him, crossing my arms tightly as I eyed the distant people within the cavern warily, "Relax darling," Astarion said in a whisper, his face softening but his eyes still hardened with a predatory gaze, "I imagine that this is your first time around so many people." He continued, those fangs slipping so slightly over his bottom lip as he spoke.

I stepped away from him. My eyes narrowed as I retorted, "I do not require sympathy, _Darthiir!_ "

His smirk only sharpened, "Darthiir..." He said, tasting the foreign word on his tongue before continuing, "I can only imagine what that means, let me guess, an insult? Perhaps pertaining to my elven descent?" He questioned, those eyes boring into my own relentlessly.

His eyes shifted around momentarily, looking back to where we left our compatriates, "Perhaps we should return to our band of lovely heroes. I say we find this Ethel and Nettie, figure out if they can help us, and if they can't move on and let this place burn." Astarion suggested, holding out his hands in a placating manner as he waited for my response.

I sighed, letting my rage dissipate and pushing past his form without much force. He relented quite easily, his lips still upturned in that almost permanent smirk as he followed me back to our party.

We returned to them bickering amongst themselves, "The only way we are to be rid of the tadpoles is the gith creche!" Lae'zel spat out venomously.

Shadowheart scoffed, her green eyes narrowed as she retorted, "As if! I'll be damned if I allow myself anywhere near one of those things."

Lae'zel bared her teeth, all pointed and dangerous, "Then die! As if I care if you allow yourself to become a mind-flayer, I'll enjoy cutting you down!"

Tension rose as some of the nearby Tieflings watched the verbal battle with wide, curious eyes. To me, it only strengthened an already forming headache, "Stop." I commanded, slashing my hand through the air. The three of them that stayed behind looked to me, suddenly cut off from their growing hatred for the other, "We find the three leads we currently have. Then we leave before I gain the desire to kill everyone here." I hissed out, my red eyes boring into every single one of them for a few moments before I spun on my heels and began searching.

Astarion simply chuckled darkly at everyone's stunned faces before they all began to follow me.

It didn't take long to find the alchemist. She was quite ecstatic to find new customers, even calling us over with her frail, aged voice, "Ah, if it isn't the talk of the camp. Come, come - let me have a look at you."

Shadowheart had other ideas, "I don't think we should be going around talking to others about our ailments." She quietly whispered to our group as we made our approach.

"If we don't talk about it with anyone we won't ever be cured." Astarion retorted with a scathing tone. Gale simply harrumphed in disinterest and Lae'zel repeated the action, although with a more harsh sound than the human could produce.

The old, human lady looked us over for a split second before moving to stand before me, "Hmm, a little dark around the eyes, some fatigue within the limbs." She muttered softly, turning to look in her pack before handing me a dark red potion, "Here, drink this and you'll feel right as rain, petal." She continued, practically shoving the potion in my hand and smiling brightly.

I looked it over for a second, using my knowledge of poisons to see if it contained anything more than simple healing. It seemed to be a healing potion through and through, and what would she have to gain by poisoning me in the middle of hundreds of Tieflings and Druids? However, I decided to ignore the potion and look over to Astarion with a pleading gaze.

He sighed briefly before saying, "Would you happen to know if anything you carry could cure something of a greater... ailment?" He questioned with that smooth, patrician drawl.

"Why, what could possibly be of such seriousness? Why I remember this man who-"

She began to go off on a tangent, but Astarion masterfully interrupted, "My dear, we have mind-flayer tadpoles within our skulls."

"Oh... well that's quite dire." She said, putting her hand to her mouth in shock as she began to rummage around her little set up for a few seconds more, "Well, I don't have anything that could help you here. However, my cabin is within the swamp to the south-west. If you require my aid, that is where you can find me." She explained, her smile bright even in this drab cavern.

However, her eyes reminded me all too well of a predator. I saw it in Astarion's eyes, my eyes, the matron's eyes within the Underdark. This old woman was hunting, and I doubted it was for some coin.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will consider it," Astarion responded politely before we all turned and walked away from the strange, old lady.

* * *

After walking up a small pathway, Astarion slowed in his speed and managed to find himself next to me once more, "I don't know about you, but something about her was off." He said in a tone that the others couldn't hear. I hummed in approval, letting him know that I also saw the predator within her eyes.

"Well, now that we have saved a grove and hunted down one of our leads, I say we get some lunch," Gale spoke up to the group, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in glee in the future prospect of food.

"I agree, I'd rather not drop dead from hunger when we have mind-flayer parasites within our minds," Shadowheart responded, punctuated by the grunts and hums of approval of the rest of the party as we searched for a merchant of some kind.

It didn't take long, as there was a halfling close by the entrance of the cavern system that had piles of armor, weapons, and other supplies laid about, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be selling some food, would you?" Gale asked, his bearded smile bright as he addressed the smaller man.

"I would, it'll have to cost ya - I'm not giving away my wares for free." He stated with a wary eye towards our party as if he expected us to be barging in and to ask for his things for free. Well, if I found him out on the road alone, I probably wouldn't have asked.

"Oh no, we are fully prepared to pay - we have just been on the road for quite a while and haven't been able to find food," Gale responded, his eyes crinkled in a good-natured way as he began to haggle with the merchant, "Anything anyone wants in particular?" He called out as soon as the halfling introduced all of the food he possessed.

"I wouldn't be remiss without some meat," Astarion said, those eyes alight something akin to hungry greed. Lae'zel and I both agreed with a grunt, leaving Shadowheart and Gale to decide what they wanted for themselves.

I was watching everyone nearby, almost expecting something to happen when food was involved. So many times I witnessed poor beggers being mugged as soon as they got their hands on some food - days later they would die in the streets from starvation. Of course, sometimes I was even the one who stole from them, the weak being weeded out from the strong as the matrons would say.

Astarion, being the sly fox that I now recognized him to be, gave me a knowing look - as if he too knew of the parallels within my mind. What's to say that he hadn't also faced a similar situation? However, he spoke with the cadence of a noble, even presented himself as such with his vocabulary and nicely fitted apparel. There was something about him that he was hiding, and I was intent on figuring it out.

Why I cared, I do not know. Perhaps it was to entertain myself with a simple mystery, or maybe I felt deep down that he posed somewhat of a threat? Maybe it was a mixture of the two, there was no telling.

Gale and Shadowheart soon returned from their haggling with the merchant. A sack that was full of food in tow as they settled down where Lae'zel, Astarion, and I were leaning against a rocky wall, "I say we managed to snag a good price for this hull - the wonders of doing some good." Gale said, his smile bright with apparent glee of doing a good deed.

Of course, the three of us who stayed behind as they haggled rolled our eyes at his words. Each one of us was so different personality-wise. Considering that Gale was seemingly a person who cared for the moral high ground who was followed by myself - to which I couldn't give less of a fuck about the concept of _morality._

The strong live, the weak die - such is the teachings of Lolth.

"Let us feast before we continue on, I feel like I am going to pass out any second," Shadowheart mumbled, digging into some kind of greenery.

I eyed the strange-looking food with a curious glance. Eventually, I reached out to the brown-crusted, fluffy food that Gale was digging into with mumbled moans of joy. At first, he pulled away - but apparently noticing my curiosity he relented and tore off a small piece for me to have.

I held the fluffy expanse within the palm of a light-grey hand. I pressed it between my fingers, testing the strength of it. It squished quite easily and molded into a new shape. However, when I looked up - everyone was looking at me as if I was an alien.

"Um, I don't mean this in a bad way - but have you never had bread?" Shadowheart questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" _Bread?_ " I repeated, tasting the new word as I rolled the small piece of food within my hand. I plopped it into my mouth, savoring the new taste of a sweet, yet nutty taste, "It is good." I commented quietly as I finished the small piece.

Everyone stared at me, suddenly realizing that I was not of their world, at least not of the surface, "Wow, okay. I thought you were at least one of the surface Drow." Gale said, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"No, I was born and raised within the Underdark. Do you not see my eyes?" I questioned them incredulously. Most of my company seemed to be unaware of the difference between the traitors and the believers of Lolth.

"The goddess Lolth has given all of her believer's red eyes. The Drow who have forsaken her usually have purple eyes instead." Astarion commented with a bored tone, seemingly not hungry as he sat a few feet to my right with no food around him, "It does not surprise me that you people are uneducated." He added on, his features were as sharp as his teeth.

"Now wait just-" Gale started to argue.

"He's right, I am a daughter of Lolth. Which I am sure you know what that means..." I quietly whispered, trailing off as I let the threat sink into everyone's minds.  
  


* * *

Our feast continued on in silence. Only the shuffling of distant bodies and the rustling of clothes were the only sounds as we finished our meals. We packed up quickly, intent on finding the two other people situated within the Grove that could help us. We ventured down the path, making our way to the lowest level of the Grove, but was stopped by a young voice.

"You there! See this ring?" A young, male Tiefling beckoned us over.

I could already see the trap these children had sprung. My eyes shifted over, seeing the true culprit off to the right, waiting for his chance. This was a simple thieving scheme, one that I was all too familiar with. However, I was amused by the simple trick and decided to approach the child with faux interest.

As I stood before him, the child vanished the ring with a simple sleight of hand, before making it appear once more, "Here, take it - it's lucky." He said, placing the gold band onto my palm. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other child ready to pounce, preparing himself for the mad dash to steal some valuables off my person, "Now call it, heads or tails?" The child questioned, pulling out a coin from his pocket.

However, instead of saying anything, I pocketed the ring and turned to leave, "H-hey, you have to pay for that!" He called out, chasing after me for a few seconds before deciding that he had been duped. The child would either grow stronger from this experience or sulk in his weakness - it was a lesson for the future.

Astarion chuckled darkly at the meek voice of the Tiefling child, while Gale shook his head in disappointment but pushed onward through his disapproval.

We ventured further down into the valley of the Grove, however, as we reached the end of the spiraling path we were stopped by screaming, "Let my daughter go!" A female, Tiefling woman commanded in a seething tone - seemingly seconds away from bursting into a fight.

"She stole from us!" One of the druids retorted in an equally scathing voice.

"Let her go our I will kill you all!" The Tiefling woman shouted one last time, on the brink of exploding.

However, before a fight could begin - one of the druids transformed into a large bear, roaring in warning at the crowd gathered before the base of the stairs. The Tieflings gathered all backed away instinctually, however, both parties stared at the other in rage before the Tieflings backed off, knowing they could not win this fight.

I approached the druids guarding the entrance, not caring at all about the bear roaring his contempt or the female human cursing my approach, "Leave, the Grove is off-limits to outsiders!" She spat out.

"Wait." The halfling druid to her left interrupted, looking at our party momentarily before whispering to his companions. The bear transformed back into his humanoid form before the halfling spoke once more, "Kagha wants to speak to you all, she resides within the chamber. Do not make trouble or you will see the might of the druids collapse atop you." He warned before letting us pass.

I shrugged, not particularly caring for this Kagha figure before I passed by the three druids into the grounds before us. However, it seemed as if it would be a missed opportunity to gather some information if we didn't talk to this leader. Perhaps she could even point us in the direction of both Zorru and Nettie.

Druids chanted incantations around a dark tree. Swirling green energies floated through the air, the smell of firns and grasses ripe in the air as we passed by.

We entered the chamber, immediately set my mind at ease as we were once more underground - the sun no longer bearing down on us with its impenetrable heat. However, such small peace was interrupted by a young, childlike voice begging, "I'm sorry!" As we descended down the stairs, the vision of what exactly was transpiring was set before us.

A Tiefling girl was quivering in fear, probably no older than ten, as a viper spat and hissed at her. Two other adults surrounded her, one human, one elven.

"Kagha, let her go - she is but a child." The human male begged.

"A what, Rath? A thief, a poison, a threat?" The elven woman spat out in a similar way to the snake on the ground before the child, "I will imprison the devil. And I will cast out the rest!" She vowed.

However, as she finished, they both noticed our approach, "Surely you don't mean to imprison the girl?" Gale asked incredulously.

"A girl? You mean a parasite?!" Kagha questioned incredulously, "She eats our food, drinks our water, then she steals our grove's most sacred idol!" Kagha explained with rapid, seething anger, "Rath, lock her up. She remains here until the rite is complete." She commanded to the dark-skinned druid, "And keep still, devil. Teela is restless." She warned with a sickening smile and a hiss from the snake.

The child looked down at the snake in absolute fear, almost jumping back when its tail rattled and spat out venom, "Come, Kagha. We took back the idol, surely..." Rath began to plead.

"Do it!" Kagha spat out the command, leaving no room for negotiation.

A bemoaned silence penetrated the room for just a moment as everyone took in what was happening. Gale began to step forward, intent on stopping the situation, but Astarion pulled him back - knowing that if we interrupted the scene we might forgo our potential treatment or perhaps anger them to the point of fighting us.

"Now, Rath!" Kagha continued, her green eyes pointed and filled with hatred as she stared down the Tiefling girl.

Rath, seemingly now realizing he lost the fight, began to walk towards the girl with a solemn expression. However, as soon as he reached out to take hold of the girl, she pushed back against him - her expression filled to the brim with fear as she realized she wouldn't be let go.

"No!" Rath screamed out, hands reaching out to grab the girl, but it was too late.

The snake struck true, fang buried deeply into the upper calf of the girl - injecting venom deep into her bloodstream. She fell, convulsing against the stone floor as Rath leaned over her, attempting to heal her. The venom worked fast, her movement growing quieter and quieter until she moved no more.

"Gone..." Rath whispered in disbelief. However, his brown eyes hardened in rage as he looked up from the corpse of the young girl to the Archdruid, "By the Gods Kagha, what have you done?" He questioned incredulously.

" _Aithwas!_ Teela, to me." Kagha ignored Rath, commanding her snake to her. Kagha then held her head in pain, as if overcome with a migraine. She powered through whatever pain held her, breathing harshly before slowly turning to look at Rath, "Bury the remains. Continue the rite." She commanded.

"And the parents? They're just outside..." Rath asked in an anxious cadence.

"These outsiders will take word once I've spoken to them. We must focus on the rite." She responded, her eyes flicking over to us in a mixture of malice and curiosity.

Truthfully, I had no idea what this elven woman thought of us, but I was not going to be her personal messenger. She killed the child, she should be the one to deliver her message. I looked over to my compatriates to gauge their reactions. Gale, obviously, looked like he was about to explode. Shadowheart was a mixed bag, both concerned and uncaring. Astarion and Lae'zel just looked bored.

However, my thoughts were interrupted when Kagha looked to me, "A deep elf - in our grove, on this day. A sign. Or rather, a gift." She said, eyes wide and bright with joy in my presence. Now that... was weird. No person, especially elven, would look at me - red eyes and grey skin, and believe me to be a gift, "Who better to understand a watchful brood mother than a beloved child of Lolth?" She continued.

In an instant, I was taken back.

_"Velkyna..."_

_Slap.. slap.. slap.._

_"Lolth revels in your worship, as her servant..."_

_Blood splattered the floor, the wacking continued even harder._

_"You understand this pain...don't you?"_

_Slap.. slap.. slap_

_"You stole from the Jabbress... from our mother..."_

I came to with Astarion's nails digging into my side, the pain bringing me back to the present as Kagha awaited my answer, "You truly are reminiscent of the _Jabbress_." I managed to whisper out in a cold chill.

Kagha flinched at the words, perhaps she even understood. However, she took the backhanded compliment as the latter completely and continued on, "Then we agree. Preservation is not luxury, it is not zealotry. It is necessity."

_"Cowards die. The strong survive. Preservation is necessary."_

Astarion's nails bore into me once more, almost piercing the hide of my leathers in his grip, "A viper bares her fangs defending her brood. Is it not her nature to strike at an invader?" Kagha questioned. At some of our companions surprised faces she explained, "I took back the Idol of Silvanus and the rite has resumed. We will seal the grove. Free from harm. Free of intruders." She spat out hastily.

"While we would love to stay and chat about what is necessary or not... you have summoned us for reason?" Astarion spoke up, his noble voice piercing through the cloud of memories inside my head.

Kagha looked at him with contempt, a juxtaposition compared to the look of wonder she had towards me, "Yes. I require you to either escort Zevlor and his people out of the Grove, or simply leave and watch as his people are consumed in the fury of the druids."

My nerves were already frayed, my rage was reaching the peak of its limit, especially with the demands of this horrendous person before me, "I don't care what you do. I just require answers about a healer." I spat out, raising my voice above the usual whisper I spoke in.

Gale's teeth bared in rage at my answer, obviously expecting me to either rant at the Archdruid or show contempt for her actions. No, I simply could care less that I child I did not know dies. I could not care less if these people, that I never once interacted with before, die.

_"Khaless nau uss mzild taga dosstan" - Trust no one more than yourself._

"Very well. They are to be gone before the final prayer. If they are not..." She warned before continuing, "I will allow you to visit our resident healer, Nettie. She resides in the chamber down the hall, I am sure she has a remedy for whatever ailment prevails you. Afterward, I require you to either escort Zevlor and his men away, or leave and never return." Kagha finished, walking away from our group.

I didn't even wait for anyone within my group to speak up. I simply walked towards the chamber, more so marching - intent to get away from Kagha and retreat from the impending argument between the members of my party. Even though they were bickering to themselves somewhat silently already, I did not feel like being in the middle of that tempest ready to implode.

* * *

Nettie was not hard to find. She was a dwarven girl of a darker complexion, black hair, and unwavering eyes. She was tending to a bird of some sort, blue in its feathers as it lay limply on the counter, "One moment." She called out, her eyes stuck onto the now obviously injured bird.

I shrugged, not particularly caring if she hurried in her job or not. However, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my companions rounding the corner, still arguing profusely. Fortunately, they stopped in their incessant bickering once they recognized that I was speaking with Nettie.

Of course, both Lae'zel and Shadowheart looked like they were about to burst at the notion of simply waiting. In my mind, patience was key in this whole endeavor. You couldn't make someone with the capability of healing you do just that if you annoy and rush them.

With a flash of light, the bird rose from its state but still remained on the counter as if it was exhausted, "There. Now, what can I help you with?" Nettie questioned, her voice grating as if it was on the edge of agitation. I frowned, looking over to my compatriots.

Lae'zel, Shadowheart, and Astarion looked suspiciously towards the dwarven woman, seemingly uninterested in telling her anything. Gale looked on the verge of blurting out our situation any second, while I - on the other hand, was mixed in my assessment.

However, Gale beat any of us to it, "We are afflicted with a... special kind of illness." He began to explain, using that winning smile to attempt to charm the hardened dwarf - although I could see it barely made a dent in that rough exterior, "What I mean to say, is that we have mind-flayer parasites within our minds." He finished, looking particularly defeated.

"Mind-flayer parasite you say?" She questioned, her brown eyes wide with surprise - but that surprise quickly turned to a strange vision of sadness, "That is a rather serious ailment... come to my laboratory, I believe I may have something that could potentially rectify the situation." She said, motioning with her hand to follow her deeper into the chamber.

In a similar way to Auntie Ethel, I found myself skeptical of Nettie's true intentions. That sense of foreboding dread that lit her face as soon as we told her about the parasite simply reeked of ulterior motives. Astarion, Lae'zel, and I all shared a look of caution as we followed the dwarven women deeper into the cavern, even Shadowheart seemed a little off-put by the separation of us and the druids inside the Grove.

All seemed well once we entered the laboratory filled to the brim with books and remedies. However, my eyes instantly caught the corpse of one of my fellow kin. I stilled, seeing one of my own for the first time in what felt like forever, but the reunion was marred by the blood coating the dusky-skinned elven man.

Nettie instantly looked over to me, "He did not make it. He died within a few hours after meeting Halsin and I." She explained with a sorrowful gaze. I took a closer look at her face, attempting to ascertain the true meaning behind her words. Truthfully, I imagined that her sorrow was real - as if she was truly regretful about the life lost. However, there was something beneath that sorrow, something that I could not place my finger on, but it worried me all the same.

Nettie then began to rummage around her stone desk, humming a lonely tune as she moved books and scrolls off the dusty expanse. My eyes were glued to the Drow man sitting upon the stone table, his face turned into a permanent grimace in the throes of death. I did not recognize him, but I doubted that I would in the first place. The Underdark was vast and many places were disconnected, he may very well be from another section of the Northdark or perhaps even inhabiting a completely different section than I did.

The dwarven woman finally found whatever she was looking for, a long thin stick that was pointed at the end, "Hold out your arm." She commanded me, extending the stick out towards my person.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion at her before replying quietly, "What is it?" My accent was thick and reverberated against the stone walls.

"Just hold out your arm," Nettie said with annoyance, her brown eyes now alight with determination.

Whatever that thing was, wasn't good. I immediately backed off, dodging her desperate stab with ease as she almost growled in frustration, "No! I cannot let you become one of them! Please, understand why I must do this!" She pleaded with me, knowing that she couldn't deceive me any longer. The stone door closed quickly behind us, blocking our exit.

My companions were on edge, hells, Astairon looked as if he was about to leap onto Nettie - his burgundy eyes now a bright, furious red. I bore my teeth in rage at the attempt Nettie made to harm me, wrath alight in my body as I snaked forward - pulling my dagger with a practiced hand and bringing it down on her.

She managed to dodge most of the blow, however, with a sickening crunch the tip of the blade dug into her shoulder as she dashed away. Astarion was only a second behind me, using Nettie's distraction towards me to his advantage and sinking his own blade into her back.

She screeched in pain, green light sprouting from her fingertips as veins sought to encase Astarion, however, with an inhuman speed he dodged the tendrils - backing away to a safe distance. Shadowheart and Lae'zel both rushed forward. Shadowheart's mace barely touched the druid, but Lae'ze struck true, slicing Nettie from shoulder to stomach in a fatal blow.

Nettie gasped in both shock and pain as she fell onto the floor, blood gushing profusely from her wounds as she bled out within a couple of seconds. I stood over her body, rage filling my body down to the pores - hating that this... _iblith_ dared try to kill me in such a backhanded manner.

"Well, I'm glad that _she's_ dead." Astarion spat out as he wiped the dark, red blood off his dagger.

Gale was in shock, brown eyes wide in surprise as he fully took in that this dwarven woman intended on killing us all without even trying to save us, "Tch, this is why I suggest only visiting the gith creche." Lae'zel commented with crossed arms.

Shadowheart looked like she was about to burst. Her usually pale skin red in anger and agitation, however, in a stroke of luck she decided to not argue with anyone at the current moment. Of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't say anything later.

I sighed, releasing the pent-up aggression in a single breath as I began searching the immediate area for a way to get out. However, all I could find were notes from this Halsin and some pertaining to the dead Drow to my immediate right. Of course, I then began to search him. Nothing of value remained on his person except for the linen smallclothes, however, in a fit of curiosity I lifted an eyelid - both relieved and angered to find the color a vicious red.

He did not deserve to be called Lolth's chosen if he died to such a meager person.

"Come over here, I think I found what opens the door," Astarion called out from over Nettie's corpse. I approached, finding him holding her circlet of greenery and thorns, "Don't ask me how, but I have seen such a thing before. It is imbued with magic that can be attuned to opening or closing entrances." He continued to explain as he donned the circlet over his head and focused his eyes intently on the door we entered from.

Sure enough, it began to open with ease. Screeching all the while, which only exaggerated my growing headache even further, "There, now we can ignore that this ever happened and be sure to close it on our way out." Astarion said as he lifted the circlet off his head and motioned for our party to continue out of the door.

As we exited, I watched him put it back on for just a second to close the stone door behind us, hopefully buying us some time until the druids noticed that we had just killed one of their own, "I'm just... ready to leave." Gale muttered as we left the underground portion of the grove, entering into dusky sunlight as it began to dip below the horizon.

"I second that," Astarion replied, looking positively exhausted from today's schemes.

However, I remembered that Norru, the one that the Tieflings that had managed to capture Lae'zel mentioned was probably around, "Norru." That was all I said, reminding our party that we had one more task set before us. Everyone groaned except Lae'zel and I, to which she perked up at the thought of finally getting what she wanted.

* * *

After asking some Tieflings if they knew a Norru, they pointed us back towards where Auntie Ethel set up shop, saying that he usually loitered around the makeshift fighting arena. It didn't take much effort to find him, considering he was muttering about the Githyanki, calling them yellow toads.

Lae'zel approached stoically in front of him, crossing her arms and looking down on him with her advanced height, "Oh... oh no. After killing my friends you have come to finish me off as well?" He questioned, his voice wavering in fear as he looked up to the overbearing woman.

"In creche kaliir, it is customary to bow as an introduction," Lae'zel responded, malice and superiority shining in her slitted eyes as she looked down on the red-skinned Tiefling.

The man looked at me asking incredulously, "Is she with you!?"

I didn't respond, simply staring him down as I waited for him to either obey Lae'zel or be forced to obey her. A few seconds passed, Lae'zel's irritation palpable as he finally came to recognize that he could come out of this alive if he simply threw his dignitity away. So, he bowed - a meek one at that.

"Lower." She commanded, not at all satisfied with the meager performance. He obeyed, almost falling on his knees as he attempted to satisfy his enemy.

_"Harl'il'cik, Velkyna."_

I blinked a few times, forcing the memory into the deepest recesses of my mind. Lae'zel was talking, but I couldn't care to hear her aggressive words. I was only brought to the present when Zorru rushed away and Shadowheart began to complain, "Are we seriously going to allow this to happen?!" She asked in a fit of rage.

"Shut up." I hissed out, my teeth bared as my headache reached its peak, pain pulsing through my mind in dizzying waves.

Shadowheart flinched away, not expecting me to even answer. However, the silence that permeated the party didn't last long, "How are we going to let this... gith threaten people and let her get away with it?" She continued, pressing on the issue even after I warned her.

"Shadowheart, be a dear and realize that you are on the brink of being attacked ruthlessly," Astarion responded quite calmly, but even I could see the tension coiling in his body.

Shadowheart then looked at me, boiling in my rage and contempt - I was on the edge of collapse, my mind and body ruthlessly torn asunder by recent events that I simply couldn't care to be civil anymore. All I wanted was this fucking tadpole out of my head so that I could perhaps one-day return home.

She quieted after that, leaving us to walk to our campsite in relative peace.

* * *

About an hour passed, the sun was so low in the sky that its orange light only appeared at the lowest point in the horizon. The moon was now visible, a silver medallion that painted the ground in a subtle white. While even the moon put me on edge, it was much more considerate than the burning star within the sky.

We settled in, eating what remained of our food and relaxing as much as we could. Crickets chirped, distant wolves howled their cry, and the shuffling of clothing and feet could be heard around camp as the five of us wandered to ourselves. Of course, someone had to do something interesting.

Gale was situated in the middle of the camp, casting a spell that produced another version of himself. He studied the mirror image, touching his face and beard as he shaved whatever excess he deemed unnecessary. He noticed my approach, not that I was hiding it, "Give me a moment." He said, studying his image for a few seconds more before releasing the spell.

He turned to face me, a look of both relief and worry donning his face, "Ceremorphosis, tell me what does that mean to you?" He questioned, holding his hands behind his back. I shrugged my shoulders in response, indicating for him to continue on his tangent, "Day one: fever and memory loss. Day two: hallucinations and greying skin. Day three: hair loss and blood leaking from all orifices... Need I go on?" He explained.

I shook my head no, getting the point of the sudden lecture, "Our orifices remain blissfully unbloodied. Our heads remain clear, and our blood temperature normal," After a brief pause, he continued, "Any expert will agree: this is...abnormal."

I shrugged my shoulder again, "Good enough for me." I quietly replied.

"I'm just saying: I'm a pragmatic sort. I see the silence before the storm..." He responded, pausing before ending, "Something to sleep on. We should get some rest."

I stepped away, now realizing that we - for the moment at the very least, were not turning into mind flayers. While I was overjoyed to know that I wouldn't be turning into a tentacled freak of nature, I also shared the same sentiment with Gale. There was something amiss going on, and it could be far more dangerous than what could have been.

"I noticed you and Gale talking," Shadowheart said, placing something in her pocket before approaching me. I waited for her to continue, "Well, notice is quite an understatement - I know what you two were talking about." She continued, "While it is a wonderful realization that we have some extra time before we turn into mind flayers, I must make it imperative that we find a suitable healer as fast as possible." Shadowheart explained.

"It is better to be cautious," I replied, crossing my arms at the uncomfortable language.

Her eyes narrowed at my answer, displeased that I valued caution instead of blunt force, "You may find that caution could very well likely get us killed."

"You may find that aggravated attention could do the very same." I retorted, staring at her dark green eyes for a few seconds more before turning around and walking away.

I walked into the ruined, stone building - intent on getting away from all of these unfamiliar faces for at least a night. They all bickered incessantly, their motives and ideas so disparagingly different that it rattled my brain. At least in the Underdark, you knew what everyone else desired. Power above all else, stepping on the weak to become the strong. Now, morality was in question - and these people were full to the brim with it.

"A quiet place, is it not?" A noble voice called from the entrance of the ruined building.

"Leave," I whispered out my command in one breathless sigh.

Astarion chuckled darkly before continuing onward and sitting down next to me, "While you sound positively angered, I will not. It seems tonight is filled to the brim with interesting discussion." He said, his pale skin glimmering in the silver glow of the moon, "Shadowheart looked as if she was about to explode. While I'm glad she knocked down a few pegs, she does seem to harbor a point." Astarion continued.

"She wants to find a healer, but gets upset when we told Ethel? I don't understand her." I said, no longer irritated by his presence.

"She is an interesting character, but you are right - there is something within her that is conflicting. However, I did agree with your point - caution is better than running headfirst and expecting good results." Astarion responded, his fingers delicately picking up a brown leaf and rolling it in between the pads, "Although, I do recognize the high possibility that we may indeed turn into those disgusting creatures. Therefore, I pose a little question - how would you like to die?" He asked.

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing at the implication. Such a question would have immediately sparked a battle to the death within the Underdark, however, I could see within him no intention to harm me - at least at the current moment, "Don't try it." I warned him, my eyes flicking over to the pale moon instead of the pale elf.

"Don't be so pigheaded darling, I am merely asking a simple question." He retorted, although his insult wasn't truly as such.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me." I continued on belligerently.

That usual dark chuckle warmed into a subtle laugh. I looked back to him, watching as his skin crinkled around his eyes in genuine amusement. His incisors were visible in his jubilance, dangerous points that reminded me of a more sinister version of this interesting elven man, "See this is why I like you, so vicious and cunning - it is a treat when we are surrounded by idiots." He said in a dark voice, those burgundy eyes piercing through me.

I simply stared at him, caught in surprise that the admission of liking who I was, "Do you not see my red eyes and think me a villain?" I questioned, a foreign lilt tainting the strange words.

A knowing smirk spread across his lips, as if he had heard the question before and thought it amusing, "A villain? No, I don't believe there is a such thing. Morality is a construct of the weak-minded, no - I admire the ruthless side of people, especially when complemented with a cunning mind such as yours." He responded, those sharp eyes seemingly more red by the second.

Silence overtook our company as we sat and stared at each other. Astarion took to staring at the moon, his breaths calm - even in the presence of someone who was sworn to either enslave or kill his kind.

What a strange man.

"Where do you hail?" I questioned him, for the first time genuinely curious about a surfacer.

"From a little-known place called Baldurs Gate." He responded humorously. I snorted, knowing that even he knew that those who hailed from the Underdark knew of the bustling city settled on the water's edge. Even so, I imagined he would have to come from such a place, given the demeanor and incantation of his words, "Now, I must ask the question in return - it only fair."

"I doubt you would know it, but it is a small city within the Northdark," I answered him, my mind instantly reminiscing on memories that seemed to reside so long ago.

He smiled before replying, "You are correct, I probably wouldn't know," He paused for a moment before continuing, "But, I must say that I am curious as to how you ended up on a mind flayer's ship, considering that your people don't usually exit the Underdark."

I frowned then, concerned at his sudden interest in personal questions. However, even though I knew he saw my displeasure, he continuing smiling all the same. Therefore, I elected to tell a portion of the truth, "I made the venture as my coming of age journey."

"Oh, what does that entail?" He asked, those eyes now a deep, bloody red.

"Finding a surfacer and returning their head to my people," I explained sharply, expecting a flinch or some form of surprise. However, his smile only sharpened, the red in his eyes becoming more and more intense.

"How truly interesting, darling. Tell me, do you intend on severing any of our heads come to the end of our adventure?" He asked me, the sensation of being hunted now prevalent in my blood as adrenaline spiked through my body.

I didn't answer him, truly unknowing myself if I would take the opportunity, "Well, doesn't that come in an interesting full circle, considering that the preferred method of death I choose is decapitation." He continued, his eyes flicking towards my neck before returning to my own red eyes.

"Good to know," I whispered out coldly, which only intensified the predatory look in his eyes.

My heart was pounding in my chest, rushing blood through my body that was coated in chemicals that practically screamed at me to flee this dangerous man. However, Drow do not run from surfacers - we slay them. Yet, I did not want to slay this man who reminded me of my brethren so much. He was interesting, delicate yet sharp - friendly yet dangerous. Juxtapositions of clearly opposing ideas that seemed so insane that I almost couldn't wrap my head around it.

Yet, that's what made it so much fun.

He stood from the stone floor, looking down towards me with that same, sharp gaze, "Sleep well, Velkyna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darthiir - Surface Elves, Traitors.  
> Jabbress - Mistress, female master.  
> Iblith - Excrement, an insult to non-drow races.  
> "Khaless nau uss mzild taga dosstan" - A saying within Drow culture: Trust no one else more than yourself.  
> Harl'il'cik - Kneel.


	4. Demons Within Chapels

**Demons are described as the pinnacle of evil, bringers of devastation and destruction.**

**When in fact they are most of society.**

**Everyone has the capacity for extreme violence and hate.**

**Everyone is a potential demon.**

Morning came in dull pain. Muscles overworked and rest-deprived cried in desperation as I stood from my furs - shaking off the morning fatigue with a faint sigh. I decided within the night that I would permanently move my sleeping furs into the abandoned, stone building.

Honestly, I just wanted to be away from everyone else. They were too strange, too unknown for me to be comfortable around them - especially when trying to trance. Still, even with the revelation that I actually tolerated the pale elf called Astarion, he was also a deliberate unknown factor. He reminded me too much of my Drow kin, and that was ultimately dangerous.

I sighed, rolling up my furs and placing them in a dry place so that if it rained it wouldn't be wet upon my return. It was strange to take account of the weather, considering that moist caverns devoid of such a phenomenon were my home for well over a hundred years. While I considered such new developments interesting, they were penultimately an annoyance.

I left the ruin behind, deciding the grace my compatriots with my solemn company. 

Unfortunately for them, or rather quite fortunate for myself - none had awoken. However, Astarion was nowhere to be found within the slumbering mass of my companions. Snores rang through the morning light, signaling that I had awoken far too early and that it might take some time for them to rouse.

I looked around for anything to catch my interest while I waited for them to awake. Trees rustled in a soft breeze, early morning birds chirped their song - fluttering about in a quick flap of wings. However, once my eyes met the bustling water of the nearby river I realized that I had not bathed for quite some time.

I was used to grime and dirt, muck and uncleanliness. I lived in it for so long that it was almost like a second skin. However, even I had limits to the severity that I could tolerate. So, with a decision being made - I made my way to a secluded part of the river, far from my party so I could clean in peace.

I took a ten-minute walk until I felt comfortable enough to start removing my clothes. Fortunately, unlike either Lae'zel or Shadowheart - I wore simple leathers and linen. Hardened steel wasn't exactly the most flexible of armors to wear when you rely on dexterity and litheness.

However, the infrared vision Drow possessed still hasn't fully recovered and probably never would. From what little information that the Under-Drow possessed of the surface, most recounted that it took years for a Drow to use infrared sight once again after living on the surface.

It was quite uncomfortable to not be able to see the heat signatures that I usually would be able to. It left me feeling exposed as if something or something could be watching from the treeline across the sandy shore. However, I decided that being clean after weeks of disgusting filth gathering upon my person was more imperative than a subtle feeling of being watched.

However, that didn't mean I wasn't completely disregarding my paranoia. I still kept a dagger close to my person, just in case someone or some beast decided to attack me within the confines of the water.

I breached the water with a tentative touch, unsure if it would be as cold as the water within the Underdark. I was pleasantly surprised by the temperature, as I was used to the hypothermic touch of the Underdark waters. It was cool, but not unbearable by any means. If anything, I preferred the slightly too cool waters. It reminded me a little of home when it seemed so far away.

I sighed as I fully submerged myself in the water, feeling all the grime accumulated over the events of me emerging on the surface, being captured by the mind flayers, and everything that had happened since wash away.

It was a moment of relaxation, a strange sensation - one that I had barely ever experienced before. A quiet moment betwixt all the chaotic disturbances within recent memory. Albeit I don't believe I could ever fully relax, life had taken away that naive luxury long ago.

Although, as I felt myself sink further into the confines of the water, I could feel my muscles slowly ease up from their constant tension. A sigh escapes from between my lips involuntarily at the sudden release, a rare moment of pleasure.

"I wonder when someone would decide they needed to bathe." A patrician voice erupted from the woods.

I immediately flinched, my hand grasping the knife I kept with me under the water as my eyes opened to find the missing pale elf standing at the water's shore, expertly missing the small waves that crashed at the sandy beach. I relaxed somewhat, knowing that he probably wouldn't attack me, but that didn't make the situation any less strange, "What do you want?" I questioned him with a frown.

"Oh, I desire nothing. I simply returned to find someone splashing about in the river." Astarion answered, looking at his nails with disinterest. My frown continued to be planted upon my face, completely dissatisfied at my moment of relaxation being ruined by his sudden entrance.

"Well, can you leave?" I not so much as asked but implored him to leave. However, instead of doing so he just smirked, a twinkle appearing in his burgundy eyes that signaled something completely irritating was about to occur.

"Why I seem to be enjoying the beautiful view. The sun sparkles quite stunningly against the blue waters." He said, eyes firmly planted on me.

It was quite obvious that he completely disregarded the natural beauty of the environment. However, what I did not know was whether he meant that compliment for me, or if he was just being annoying for annoyance's sake. Well, it was not like I particularly cared at that current moment - I just wanted to bathe in peace and he was completely ruining it.

So, anger and irritation fueling my motives, I slowly emerged from the river's expanse. Astarion watched, that damned twinkle so apparent in those eyes that it only edged me further towards that edge. Soon enough, my body was fully in view - water dripping from my skin in multitudes of droplets.

I approached him, my eyes narrowed in anger and determination as I came closer. I watched his eyes flick downward a few times, not that I particularly cared for his glances. A few seconds passed and I stood directly in front of him. He was about a head and a half taller than me, tall enough to the point where I had to look up at him and where he had to look down at me.

"While I truly appreciate the view, I have a feeling that you are completely infuriated with me." Astarion purred lowly, his eyes a brighter shade of red than they were before.

"Leave," I said, gritting the command through my teeth. My fingers clenched, reminding me that I still had my dagger within my hand.

"Ah, see I was correct. Come now darling, if you keep that face it will be permanently glued as such." He responded to the command, not at all intimidated by my actions.

At that moment, I was tipped over the edge of my control and I lashed out. My hand dropped the knife to the dirt, and in an instant, it struck forward - intending on hitting him as hard as I could. However, in a motion that was simply too fast to be seen, his hand arched forward - gripping my own in a hard grip.

I attempted to pull back but instead, I was pushed against him, "Don't try that again." He purred in a dangerous, low voice. I seized up, momentarily taken aback by the sudden strength he had. Just two days ago I could wrestle with him in the dirt, at the very least equal in power to him. However, it seemed as if he gained some strength in this short span of time.

I expected him to attack me in return, as that is what would usually happen given the circumstances. However, he simply let go - his reddened eyes piercing my own as he smirked in such an agitating way, "I will leave you to your bath." He stated before turning and walking back in the direction of our camp.

I stared at his retreating form until I could no longer see him within the dark forest. Only when a few minutes passed after he departing from view could I let out a sigh. I returned to the water, quickly washing my body and simply laying within the rushing confines of the water. Treating myself to a few minutes of relaxation before I returned to the bickering, heated party that awaited me.

* * *

I took my time, for the most part. I mean, it wasn't as enjoyable as it would have been if Astarion hadn't interrupted. However, a humble thirty minutes later I returned to camp feeling quite refreshed. 

Of course, what I returned to was absolute pandemonium. 

Apparently, there had been a visitor within our camp after I left. Everyone had their weapons drawn, asking incessant questions that seemed to go nowhere. My eyes met the intruder, a man of a dark complexion, black hair, and one brown eye. The other seemed blinded, or at least a dull grey in its appearance.

"Now, now... I'm not here to attack you." He placated, holding his hands up in a non-aggressive manner.

"Well, that's what anyone who desired to attack someone would say." Astarion retorted - albeit he wasn't as demanding or aggressive as our other compatriots.

"True, but I am being serious. I desire to join your company and help defend those within the Grove." He said, his facial expressions pleading as he took another step forward with confidence. Everyone flinched at that, although nothing happened in retaliation. He seemed sincere to me, considering I had plenty of experiences judging the motives of strangers. Although, most that I had interacted with before were entirely lying for their own benefit, "My name is Wyll, however, some of you might know me as the Blade of Frontiers." He continued with a charming, bright smile.

I shrugged, not knowing a damned thing about this guy. However, it seemed some within my party knew of him, considering the surprise littered about their faces, "Wait, that monster slayer that everyone has been talking about for the last few years?" Gale said, his blue eyes wide.

"The very same, my dear friend," Wyll stated, seemingly proud about the name he made for himself.

Lae'zel was practically in the same situation as me, considering she didn't hail from this world - and I was raised in the Underdark, which was practically another world in of itself. She wore a look that screamed absolute irritation and confusion as our companions slowly lowered their weapons and regarded Wyll with passive caution.

"Well, that's certainly an interesting development," Astarion muttered under his breath, almost in anger, but it was hard to tell at the current moment.

Gale looked over to me, seemingly now catching on that I would have no idea who this man was, "This man has been making a name for himself hunting all sorts of creatures. I'm pretty sure he even killed a female minotaur at some point." He said, gesturing over to the man in question.

"You heard that correctly, my good man. She even gave me this horrific scar as a trophy." Wyll commented with a bright smile, pointing towards the heavy scar that marred his face, "I had heard that a Drow had helped the refugees push back the goblins. Whilst I don't have any particular inclination towards your kind, it is unheard of that they would go out of their way to help others." He continued, putting a striking frown on my face.

I didn't answer him, irked by his obsessive confidence and general unease that I felt about him. Something was wrong with him inherently, I could see it in the way he moved, the way his eyes shifted a little downward if someone stared at him for too long. It wasn't self-consciousness or anything mundane of that sort - no it was something else.

"Well, having a monster hunter will certainly help us on our travels." Shadowheart finally spoke up, arms crossed as she stared down at the man. Gale nodded in agreement, Astarion just looked bored, and Lae'zel probably didn't care either. However, as I looked at Wyll, something stirred within me.

His eyes met mine, and we instantly connected.

_Devil-like wings, stretched out far - as piercing eyes bore into my own, disliking the sudden entry to a monstrous degree._

We both held our heads in pain, however, I had the inkling of a sense that I could push further if I wanted to, but I shook away the feeling in favor of placating the party who had jumped at our sudden pained looks, "He was on the ship." I muttered out cooly, wiping some sweat off my brow as I narrowed my eyes at Wyll,

Whatever I saw within his mindset off alarms within my own. It only furthered that belief that something was just inherently wrong about him. I was further proven when that slight looks of fear crossed his face as his eyes met my own once again, before shifting back to his usual confidence.

I did not trust him one bit.

"Well, that is quite a coincidence, is it not?" Wyll said, still recovering from the sudden intrusion into my own mind and I his.

"We are all infected. We met right before we came to the Grove after the ship crashed. We are looking for a healer as quickly as possible." Shadowheart responded, that cross look of determination sparking in her defiant, green eyes.

"It seems that we are all fit for each other then. However, along with finding a cure for myself, I am also looking to help those that reside within the Grove." Wyll continued imperatively. It was then I sighed softly, now seeing that I was most likely going to bunk in with another confined in the strange trappings of morality.

Morality is a construct devised to keep others in check. It was a combination of social parameters set since childhood and constant barraging of making others feel ashamed for selfish acts. In the end, it was made to keep people in check and to make kingdoms prosper. I hated preset confines, especially those constructed by those in power.

It was people like Wyll and Gale that got themselves and perhaps others killed. They constantly put themselves in harm's way to just save someone else they don't even know. They couldn't devise that these people that they were helping were truly 'evil' or out for their own gain. It is instilled in them that they simply had to help.

And especially in our situation, it could get us very well killed.

It was at that moment that I was completely fed up with these stupid, insipid notions. We were infected with actual parasites that would turn us into things we simply were not to begin with. Why must we help people when we are going to die, in a way, ourselves?

"You can join us, but I cannot guarantee that we will help those within the Grove. In fact, I would count against it." I told Wyll, my eyes narrowed and my teeth grinding against each other as I felt this terrible anger fill me. If he wanted to go off and play hero, he could do it somewhere else.

Wyll sighed, clearly disappointed with my answer, "I can only hope that I can convince you otherwise. However, considering that we are all in dire peril, it seems that I have no other choice than to join you and hope we can find a healer in time." He replied, holding out his hand towards me in a gesture of goodwill.

I ignored the hand, pushing past him, and began to gather my pack for the road ahead.

* * *

We were on said road soon enough, a strong wind had set the pace to a quickened walk. High above dark clouds hung over, indicating the future of a storm. Wyll was in front, talking adamantly with Gale and Shadowheart about matters that I could care less for. Astarion and I were in the back, while Lae'zel resided within the middle, constantly watching her surroundings like a hawk.

We ignored the Grove, instead, we traveled to the right, besides where we met Gale. Just as high arches of stone appeared in view, a light drizzle of rain began to downpour, wetting our skin and hair as we continued to push forward, "Ah, just wonderful." Astarion said, holding out a pale hand to catch some droplets before shaking off the wetness with an agitated movement.

I felt a small warmth of satisfaction at his soured mood, happy that he could feel what I was feeling this morning. However, such moods were soon forgotten when an argument peaked over the droplets of rain falling, "We have already searched this ruin for days - I suggest we search that crashed ship!" One masculine voice argued.

"We don't know what's in there!" Another sounded back, clearly annoyed with the first.

Our party stopped, looking at each other as we silently asked what to do. I motioned to Astarion before holding up my hand to our compatriots and moving forward with silent footfalls. Astarion followed behind me in equal silence, quiet and invisible.

_"Hidden and silent, a poisoned dagger poised in the heart of her savior." She said, nails digging into the side of my cheek, drawing blood with sharp pain,_ _"How adorable."_

The rain picked up, dampening my hair and matting it to the sides of my neck. As we trudged closer, I noticed that we were higher up than the ones arguing, being able to step into the threshold of the ruined temple a floor above. However, within the heavy rain, I noticed that we weren't alone up this high, as a man with a simple wooden bow shielded himself as much as he could from the downpour appeared. Astarion and I shared a look, before nodding and accepting what was probably the best solution.

We both rushed forward, expertly silencing ourselves as a flash of lightning erupted the dark sky - the boom that followed muffling that scream of terror we exalted. The sound faded, leaving no others except that patter of rain against the stone and a faint sound of an argument.

I pulled the body behind a dilapidated stone pillar, blocking it from view from the other side of the second story and from below as well. Before moving on, I assessed the other side, noticing that there was movement - before a woman with pale blue robes showed herself as the downpour continued to rise in volume.

I touched Astarion's shoulder, pointing to the other side of the ruined temple as the robed woman sat against a wall. Astarion squinted but otherwise managed to see her through the harsh rain, nodding in agreement before taking out his bow. I repeated the action, my hand sliding across the bodice of my bow as I slide it off my shoulder. In a swift, fluid motion I knocked an arrow into place - the oily feather at the end tickling my cheek as the wind blew roughly.

In an instant, we released. A flash of light, thundering across the world in a massive expanse as her body fell over - two rods sticking out of her. One dead center in her chest, the other protruding from her head.

A rumble quieted the flash, descending into a steady rhythm within the rain. Astarion followed me as I peered over the dilapidated wall, finding the two within the final bouts of their argument. The words did not matter to me, just chatter in the wind as death loomed at them from above. They remained blissfully unaware, untainted by the realization that two predators hunted them and their fellows. A dual pair of red eyes piercing their bodies as the animals licked their chops, awaiting their meal.

Astarion and I slowly crept our way down the stone stairs, being careful not to slip on the wet and slippery steps. It was easy to stalk, all you had to do was envision your prey in your clutches - still in the throes of death as their last breath escaped them, a quiet sigh that slipped away so easily.

Excitement filled me, much more than killing the goblins ever did. It was surreal, it was encapsulating to the highest degree - simply put, I felt _alive._ Lolth must have heard my prayer, heard my cries, and filled me with this ever-growing and sheer emotion.

Lightning cracked across the sky, and we struck. I slinked forward, the human mid-sentence as he gurgled a horrifying sound as my dagger slit his throat from one side to the next in a bloody, red smile.

The halfling let out a terrified squeak, but any further sounds were defeated outright when an arrow protruded from his own throat. They clutched desperately at their throats in a vain attempt to continue living. I watched their eyes dash madly in their skulls, pleading silently to whatever God or Goddess they preached - praying to live, pleading to continue on in this veil of existence.

A futile effort.

The light left their eyes, their souls damned to whatever afterlife was chosen for them. Everyone believed life was truly impenetrable because they have lost touch with reality. Life was fleeting, and you could so quickly extinguish it with one swift stroke of a blade.

Blood poured onto the cracked stone ground, seeping into those tiny crevices in a sacrilegious display of power. The rain diluted the blood as it continued to pour down in heaps of water, strange yet pleasant weather in my own opinion.

Chaos, glorious and absolute chaos.

It was then I noticed Astarion staring at me, his eyes blood-red as he pulled the arrow out of the halfling's throat with a sickening crunch. His trachea was further mutilated by the action, marring his throat in a mix of gore and tendons.

Those eyes were so familiar, yet so unnerving. Somehow, I knew that they weren't normal, that something was lurking below the seemingly normal, yet aristocratic man.

Although, I was used to monsters creeping under the surface of seemingly normal people. In fact, I expected it rather than gave others the benefit of the doubt. So, was there truly anything so different from this man than any other that I had faced before?

No, there wasn't.

If anything, I would be a hypocrite think otherwise.

"We should return to our companions, I'm sure they miss our wonderful company." Astarion purred in a low rumble, his immaculate hair still styled even in this terrible weather. Truly, I wondered how managed that.

I nodded, my hands shaking slightly, not from the chill, nor from the rain - adrenaline and excitement were coursing through my veins, almost to the point where I thought I would overdose. I had killed before, many times in fact, but killing humanoids brought that sense of elation and power that I simply could not comprehend.

Yet, there was that little voice in the back of my head, nagging and incessant - that told me what I felt was wrong, that I felt terrible emotions that did not deserve to exist. I spat back at it, hissing and clawing in my rebuke that the world was never pure. That there were plenty the same as I, so why should I care?

Maybe it was a poor argument to make, maybe it wasn't. All I knew was that if anyone desired to stop me, to prove themselves more powerful - then do it.

* * *

The elation wore off by the time we made it back to our party, who had taken shelter in a thick brush of trees. Splatters of blood managed to make their way to my clothing, dulled by the rain, but still pink in its stain. It signified how exactly that encounter went down, which put some shock on the faces of both Wyll and Gale.

"What happened?" Gale questioned, gesturing with his hand at the stains in question. I shrugged, of course, because I didn't care to outright answer him.

"Well, we approached them and they immediately attacked us. Not like there was much of choice there, simple-minded brutes that they were." Astarion easily lied to them, that patrician smirk so delicately placed that it was almost unnoticeable. Wyll and Gale collectively sighed, now believing that it was a lost cause.

"At least you didn't outright attack them," Wyll responded, a sad look in his eyes as he motioned for us to continue into the ruined temple.

Oh, isn't that just precious?

Fortunately, it was too dark for both of our human compatriots to see the bodies that well. Shadowheart eyed the wounds, most likely noticing that the arrows penetrated from the nape of the neck into the front, indicating that they were not facing us at the times of their demise. However, if she cared she did not voice her opinion, merely giving Astarion and I a raised brow before walking down towards the entrance of the chapel.

The rain was still heavy on our bodies, chilling and cold like ice as it slithered into our clothes and down our skin like snakes. If anything, we sought refuge inside the temple more than exploration's sake. Of course, that never goes as planned.

Shadowheart stepped forward, rapping heavily against the oaken frame, just in case more bandits lied within, "That you Gimblebock? Everything alright out there?" A voice called out on the other side of the door.

We all looked at each other for a moment, questioning how we should proceed. AStarion stepped forward, clearing his throat before addressing the unknown voice, "Gimblebock hurt himself on a trap, we need help!" He called out, stressing some amount of worry in his usual calm demeanor.

It seemed to work as a loud clanking noise sounded from the other side of the door, "Blast! I knew he would, come on in." The muffled voice responded.

We gave each other one last look, drawing weapons - those that were steel gave a rhythmic pattern as rain splashed across the blades. Then, Lae'zel rushed through the door, snarling something fierce.

The door was ruined, unfortunately. However, a more pressing matter was the blonde human shocked out of his knickers as he stumbled for his blade. The handle of his greatsword barely touched his hand as Lae'zel bisected him into two clean pieces. His entrails spilled out onto the floor in a sickening splash as blood pooled out from under him.

"Well, that certainly took care of one problem," Astarion said while staring at the recently made corpse. Everyone put away their weapons, realizing that it was just the one man within the room. Fortunately, there was a roaring fire within the hearth of the fireplace, spreading welcoming warmth to our compatriots who couldn't handle the chill that the rain had brought.

They congregated to that fire, holding their hands in a futile attempt to dry off. We were all soaking wet and it would take much more than a simple hearth fire to release all of the water soaked into our clothes. Even so, it seemed everyone except for Astarion and I had forgotten that there might be more than the five bandits we had found.

"The Drow and I are going to look ahead while you guys simper around a little fire," Astarion told our companions. I looked over to the pale elf, silently thanking him for not revealing my name to those that journeyed with us.

A few grunted in agreement, however, Wyll's eyes narrowed at Astarion, "Wouldn't it be a little nicer to refer to her by her name?" He asked, well, more so reprimanded.

"My dear man, if I knew her name I would call her by it. You assume the worst in everyone?" Astarion bit back at him, burgundy eyes flashing in muted rage.

Wyll looked taken aback by this information before turning to me, "You have not given your name?" He asked, eyes narrowing now in suspicion.

I shrugged, not particularly caring if anyone within our merry band of misfits knew what I was called. I cared not if I was referred to as, 'The Drow' as I was honored to be one of Lolth's chosen, "Come now, before any others arrive at the sound of our friend's incessant questions." Astarion said, turning away from Wyll and the others and towards the door embedded into the side of a wall.

Wyll spluttered for a few seconds, taken aback by Astarion's lack of respect. He stopped trying after he realized that we both ignored him and were at the door.

We attempted to open it by the handle, but it just rattled in reluctance, indicating that it was locked. I pulled off my pack and placed it on the stone floor, shifting through the contents until I found a dusty, yet applicable lockpicking kit. It was wrapped in spiny, green leather - spider hide. I lowered myself to my knees so I was level with the lock and started working.

I inserted the tension wrench, placing a decent amount of pressure to line up the pins correctly. I then placed my pick atop the wrench, scrubbing the key pins for a few seconds before I heard them click together. I removed the utensils and turned the handle, allowing us entry further into the chapel.

"My, that was fast." Astarion purred as I rose from the floor. I shrugged in my response, having had to pick a lock more times than I had eaten in all my years alive, "Seems as if we share the same... occupations." He whispered as we closed the door behind us, descending from relative light to pitch-black darkness.

Now that was interesting to learn. However, those were questions for later, as a door in the far wall of the room opened, revealing a human woman. Fortunately, she was completely blinded in the pitch-black room as she headed for the room we just exited from.

"Gods, those four need to come in, it's storming outside..." She mumbled to herself, footsteps heavy as she marched towards the door right behind us.

Astarion and I were quick to dash to the opposite sides of the door silently, readying our daggers as she moved further towards us. Then, a few feet before she would be at the door we lunged. Astarion covered her mouth as he slid his dagger across her throat, I plunged my own to the right of her sternum - digging my blade into her heart as it expertly slipped between her ribs.

She struggled for a few moments, screaming into Astarion's pale hand as she slowly stilled. Only when she no longer fought did he let go of her mouth and I removed my blade from her chest. She fell limply to the floor, death taking her quickly, but not painlessly.

Blood poured from her open wounds sluggishly, the last blood her heart had pumped through her as it stilled to nothing, "I must reiterate that we definitely share the same occupations." Astarion whispered once more, cleaning off his blade on her clothes before gesturing to the door she appeared from.

However, I noticed that two other doors remained within the room, and I didn't want an ambush from behind if things got messy. I first moved to the door on our immediate left, slowly creaking it open as I peered inside the dank, dark room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, overturned books, furniture, and it was dusty as the living hells - but a subtle light poured in from the ceiling, leaking rainwater everywhere. Apparently, there was another way down here, if we had to flee quickly and return later.

We found nothing of interest within the room itself, just some dusty books that proved to said nothing about the temple itself. Astarion thumbed through the pages of one with a practiced hand as if he had read for some time, "How old are you, Astarion?" I whispered to him, leaning against a dusty wall.

"Oh... probably somewhere within the realm of three-hundred if I had to wager a guess," He responded, closing the book with a muted thump as the pages hit each other, "How about you, my dear?" He asked in return, a sharp smirk planted upon his lips.

"I think I'm somewhere around one-hundred-and-fifty," I replied, thinking over my years and guessing from there.

His eyes widened in surprise, shining a brilliant muted red in the dim light, "Really? I imagined that you had to be at least over two-hundred." Astarion said, placing the book down without care as he approached me.

"No," I answered, eyeing his approach warily.

He stopped a few feet in front of me, close enough that I could see the individual hairs poking out of his normally immaculate hair. Well, at least the rain had done some damage to that normally tamed mane, "Someone of your age typically doesn't know if they want to drink or lay with some lousy whore - not have the skills of a fighter two times their age." He continued, crossing his arms and tapping the pads against his arm.

"Drow are not your typical elf," I responded, narrowing my eyes at his pressing questions that were obviously meant to learn more about me.

"No... they certainly aren't." Astarion purred out in a way that sent shivers up my spine. Not in a good way either.

I pushed off the wall after a pregnant pause happened between the two of us, intent on finishing our rounds of the immediate area. He followed me out of the room without complaint as we continued to the second door. This one had no lock, no keyhole, and no apparent handle. When I attempted to push it open all I got was significant resistance. Well, we can only hope there aren't others on the other side.

However, there remained one door left. I approached, pressing my ear to the wood to hear muffled voices on the other side. I opened it slowly, peering inside and seeing four others residing within the room. Fortunately, the one that was immediately in front of us was a human - and probably couldn't see his hands if he were to put them in front of his eyes.

I slowly closed the door, turning to Astarion, and jerked my head over to the door we came from. He nodded, following me back to where our companions rested.

* * *

They flinched as we opened the door, Lae'zel literally unsheathing her greatsword in hopes that another adversary had approached. She huffed in disappointment when she saw it was us, sheathing the great brutish weapon with a light sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the room.

"What did you find?" Gale asked, motioning with his hand towards the door we just came from.

"Oh... nothing of interest. We managed to kill one, four others reside in a room at the far end. There's no way to silently discharge them, however, I wish we could. Saves me a headache for when they scream." Astarion explained, chuckling darkly after that last sentence.

"There's no other rooms besides that?" Shadowheart questioned, pulling her hands away from the blazing fire within the hearth.

"There are two, one was a dilapidated mess, the other is behind some door with no way in as far as I can tell." Astarion replied, crossing his arms across his chest, "What, imagining some deep, dark secrets lying in wait?" He questioned her with a sharp smile.

Shadowheart sighed in agitation before humoring Astarion, "Sort of. I noticed that there are statues, but whatever god or goddess was worshiped here remains a mystery." She responded, pointing towards one statue at the far end of the room.

"Quite interesting," Astarion mumbled with interest as he rubbed his chin, staring at the statue in question.

"Let us kill these infestations and move on." Lae'zel hissed out through sharp teeth, clearly voicing her opinion on the mystery of the chapel as she marched towards the door and slammed it open.

Everyone looked at the strange woman with queer expressions before I shrugged and followed her out. Everyone else joined in on the soon-to-be slaughter as Lae'zel pushed the next door open and barged in with a feral scream.

Our foes were clearly surprised, screaming a the mass of yellow-green flesh that just barreled into the room and sliced the human directly in front of her in half. Gale slinked in afterward, shooting a fireball at the our foe to the right - a deep dwarf apparently, but missed.

Shadowheart mumbled words of prayer before all of us were engulfed in a yellow light, which seemed to strengthen our muscles and discern weaknesses more easily as I noticed the deep dwarf had a mild limp on his right leg. The dwarf in question stumbled forward, slashing down quick with a mace at Lae'zel. She moved quickly out of the way, dodging the damaging-looking blow.

However, an archer on the right within a corridor let loose an arrow, sinking into Lae'zel shoulder. The Githyanki staggered back as the blow sunk into her, hissing in pain. Another arrow joined the darkness, instead burrowing itself within the archer that showed themselves. A gasp rang through the darkness as the point of the arrow dug into their stomach. Astarion chuckled darkly in glee at her pain.

I quickly drew my own bow, knocking an arrow back as I let it loose into the woman at the far end of the room. It struck true, hitting her directly in the chest as she staggered back and moaned in extreme pain. Apparently, adrenaline coursed through her veins and edged her onto an attack of her own - flinging a bolt of lightning forward towards me.

I managed to dodge the brunt of the blow, but the proximity of it edged so close to my skin that it burnt anyways. I gritted my teeth but let loose no sound as I held a hand to my side.

Wyll pushed past our group at the door, rapier in one hand and his other outstretched towards the deep dwarf. Energy crackled at his fingertips, arcing out like lightning as it struck the grey-skinned dwarf. A black singe spread across his skin, burning away so badly that I could see the white of his ribs. He dropped to the floor, still alive but barely.

Lae'zel took that opportunity to swing down with her greatsword, chopping the dwarf's head clean off. His body crumbled to the ground, his head rolling against the stone floor until it spun to a halt, "No!" The archer screamed, letting loose another arrow towards Lae'zel. However, the Githyanki was expecting it, jumping to the right with incredible speed and height.

Astarion took the opportunity to fire, dealing a killing blow as the arrow protruding from the archer's eyesocket. She too fell to the floor harshly, just like the dwarf.

'W-wait..." The robed woman tried to plea, but I was quick to silence her words. Quick as the lightning she summoned, my arrow pierced her heart. She gasped lightly, holding the shaft with a weak grip as she fell over limply, her eyes staring forward in fear as she regarded me for the last time.

As her last breath sounded, Wyll turned to me, "She gave up! Why would you kill her?!" He questioned me incredulously, his brown eyes flaring in anger. He approached me, staring down at me in wrath.

I merely regarded him without care. I pressed a hand to his chest, intending to push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge, "Move." I commanded in a cold whisper, getting my intentions out of the way so that he could make a choice. For a moment, it appeared that he wouldn't walk away, but at the last second, he relented. His lips were still thinned as he backed away, still indicating that he was adamantly against my actions.

Well, unfortunately for him, I didn't care in the slightest. Funnily enough, as he backed away I noticed Astarion fingering his dagger. I felt a little spark of appreciation at the gesture but knew that if Wyll decided to attack me then and there that I could have handled it relatively easily.

"If you're done posturing, I suggest we search around a little while we wait out this storm," Shadowheart said with a roll of her green eyes, already sifting through some dust-covered books.

With nothing else to do, we searched the library that the four corpses decided to hold up in. Most of the books were unreadable, either written in a language we couldn't read or perhaps even written in some code. I decided about thirty minutes prior that I had enough reading done and decided to explore the actual architecture of the library itself. Well, there wasn't much to look at in the first place, considering that the stonework was long eroded away or broken off into pieces. However, as I rounded the statue at the far end of the room, I noticed something quite peculiar.

It was a switch, somewhat hidden away in a dark corner. I eyed the contraption with suspicion, noting that I had no idea what it was for or what it could possibly do. I looked back to my allies, some sifting through books like Astarion, Shadowheart, and Gale - some that were sitting around bored out of their minds, Wyll and Lae'zel respectively.

I looked back to the switch, mulling over the choice of just flicking it and seeing what happens - or leaving it alone and consulting the group. And to be honest, I'm not the social type.

With that, I flicked the switch.

They made noises of surprise as a grumbling screech of stone against stone sounded from outside the room. All of our heads perked towards the sound as it slowly screeched to a halt a few seconds later. Shadowheart slowly put down her book onto the dusty ground and stood from a rock.

"I guess reading can only get you so far." She commented, her green eyes flicking over to me before she headed to the door we came from. Astarion and Gale also set down their selective books, following the dark-haired cleric out of the room. Lae'zel, Wyll, and I followed shortly after.

As we exited, we noticed immediately what exactly the switch had done. The door that was previously locked with no way in was now open, revealing a completely new area and set of doors that must have led deeper into the chapel. Astartion stepped forward, slowly opening the doors to reveal a new area - one that was much more ornate than what we had previously explored.

"Now isn't that just a lovely surprise?" He stated as he basked in the gold and silver decorations. While it was pretty, it was not the most lavish church by any stretch of the imagination. Statues littered the walls of the room, not distinct in any shape or form. If these were meant for worship, they remained extremely vague in their appearance.

* * *

We continued onward, opening some chests that housed a meager amount of gold and silver plates that must have been worth something. Afterward remained our next objective, figuring out which of the two massive doors led either deeper into the church, or out of it.

I could feel a slight draft out of the right doors, meaning that it was most likely the way out besides the door we came from. The left one, however, was exuding stale air. I looked to my compatriots, pointing towards the door as motioning for us to continue onward.

I attempted to push it open but realized that its exuding heaviness would not allow me to do so. Lae'zel huffed in disappointment before joining me to attempt to push the door open. With her help, it wasn't as difficult - and after a few exhausting shoves the massive dark wooden doors opened to reveal a strange sight.

Inside were corpses lying about, decay set in - leaving no flesh on their bones. With cautious steps forward I assessed the room, seeing nothing alive at the current moment. I warily approached the nearest corpse, poking it with my dagger to see if it would come to life, however, it just laid there as dead as ever.

What was more interesting, however, was the fact that these robed corpses were armed, "Armed priests? What was so sacrilegious about their worship that warranted them to be armed?" Shadowheart muttered her question into the dark, dusty air.

"Considering that priests of Lolth carry weapons, I am not that surprised," I muttered back to her in a cool whisper.

"Well, Drow tend to be much more... aggressive than us," Gale said as leaned against a stone wall.

"Truly? Explain the absolute massacre we just committed." I bit back coldly. He promptly shut his mouth at that.

Overall, the room wasn't that interesting - well, until we approached the central statue, "Is that... Jergal?" Shadowheart questioned as she stopped at the statue's base. I shrugged my shoulders, not particularly knowing the diety, "Well, he's not that well known anymore. After the whole ordeal with the Dead Three, he hasn't been worshiped anymore." She continued, stepping away from the statue.

"Let us explore the side rooms and move one, the dust is positively suffocating me," Astarion said, waving a hand in front of his face as if to clear the dust within the room.

We first went to the room on the right, which wasn't much. It was just a rocky cavern until we rounded a corner and spotted a way out. It was a metal ladder, still hung up - but if that lever beside it was anything to go by then that would be the way to lower it.

I approached it, pulling the lever towards myself and jumping back when the metal ladder instantly slid down at a rapid pace. The ends of it sunk into the ground with a loud bang, after a few moments filled to the brim with anxiety, nothing seemed to move in response to the sound. Shadowheart and Gale sighed in relief, and we all began moving back towards the central room we came from.

We made our way to the last room, settled on the far left side of the central room. Our footfalls echoed against the empty expanse of the room, considering whatever furniture that was once housed within was rotting away.

As we entered the room, I noticed that a wall was busted out, revealing the rest of the cave-like system that the chapel was apparently built within. However, what was more interesting was the sarcophaguses littering the room. Apparently, these priests of Jergal had a habit of burying their dead in these apparatuses.

After we found a chest with some jewels and gold, I figured the room to the promptly explored - however, something quite interesting caught my eye. It was a book with a tempting lock holding it shut, practically begging to be opened if I do say so myself. I approached the book, attempting to open it with no use. Luckily, picking locks was one of my areas of expertise.

"Not going to let me get a chance to show off?" Astarion chuckled as he noticed me attempting to pick the lock.

I ignored him in favor of focusing all of my attention on this blasted lock, considering that it was more difficult than that simple lock on the door from earlier. Still, it wasn't out of my skill range, and after a grueling ten minutes, the thing finally opened. What lies inside practically tore all the meager excitement that filled me before, considering it was just a list of names.

Shadowheart and Gale practically tore the damn book out of my hands though, and they almost reverently read the names with glee spread across their faces, "This is a book filled with the names of dead gods!" Gale exclaimed, a merry smile painting his lips.

"They can't be that good if they're dead," Astarion muttered in disinterest, looking at his nails as if they were much more interesting than the list of names within the book. To which, his nails were in my humble opinion, considering that they were finely-manicured to a point of perfection.

I wonder how he managed that while we were stuck in the wilderness.

However, my thoughts drifted from my strange fascination with Astarion's nails as we exited the side room. Honestly, I was as ready as everyone else to leave this damned place. While I felt slightly more comfortable down in the dark, dank corridors of this chapel - I also simply hated how boring this place was.

There was no excitement, no fun.

Of course, as we ascended some stairs that led from the sides of the statue, it had to hit us all at once.

"Is that... a button?" Shadowheart questioned as she leaned down to assess the object protruding from the wall. I too leaned down to stare at the thing, but Shadowheart pressed it just a moment later. Apparently, there was a door right beside us that opened up, screeching as it ran against the stone.

However, that wasn't all. Groaning sounded from the main area of the room, as the shifting of bodies slowly stood from the position on the floor. Apparently, the dead scribes we saw before were now alive and kicking, and they were extremely mad.

"Shit, stay in the shadows," Shadowheart whispered quietly, drawing her mace and shield with as little sound as possible.

"I'll leave this to you guys considering that I can't see shit right now," Gale whispered back, backing against the far side of the wall to avoid any attacks. I wanted to groan at the terrible weakness humans had, but more important matters distracted me. One is a dead spellcaster shambling near us.

I looked over to Astarion and Lae'zel and gave them a knowing look as I unslung my bow from my shoulder. They followed suit, all three of us knocking back an arrow and deciding on our targets. We released, our arrows flitting through the air with a sharp sound. My own hit the spellcaster dead center in the chest, and when he fell over, still attempting to shamble forward by pulling himself with his hands, I figured I hit his spine somehow.

Astarion's arrow barely hit his target, causing minimal damage as he cursed under his breath lowly.

Lae'zel managed to hit her target, a heavily armored scribe that was making its way towards us. He stumbled backward as he took the arrow, hurt but not to the point of near-death.

Unfortunately, with our attacks, we gave away our position. Fortunately, however, we had the high ground, "Gale, can you cast grease?" I questioned him softly, remembering some mages within the Underdark torturing some slaves with casting grease and fire.

While I waited for his answer I started releasing arrows at a rapid pace, intending to at least slow down the onslaught of the risen dead. Astarion and Lae'zel joined me, while Shadowheart shot glowing yellow orbs at the shambling undead, smiting them in golden light.

"Yes, I just can't see where to cast it!" He exclaimed just as Wyll shot an electrifying blast in between me and Astarion, killing - or at least ending one of the undead's animation. The heat of the blast made me momentarily flinch in my endless assault of arrows, however, just as quickly I returned to my quick repetition.

At this point, the armored and regular robed scribes were halfway up the stairs, slowly but surely climbing up as we rained down hell from above, "Hold on! I got it!" Shadowheart responded loudly before everything turned white.

I dropped my bow and held my eyes within my hands, all instantaneous and reactionary as I groaned in pain. Goddesses and Gods in hurt so fucking much, it was as if someone set off a firebomb within my mind and was laughing in the aftermath.

After a few seconds, the sound of liquid hitting stone entered my ears, and soon after at - the sound of crackling flames and the smell of burning bodies soon hit me in full force. I attempted to open my eyes, immediately recoiling when I realized that whatever Shadowheart summoned was still burning bright. However, the sounds of battle soon dissipated as my companions dispatched with our adversaries.

"It seems that those pretty red eyes of yours aren't quite used to sudden light," Astarion whispered in my ear.

I flinched at the closeness of his words, however, my sight was soon returning to me as the light Shadowheart summoned was returned to nothing. I peeked open my eyes, finding that while I could see basic shapes and colors - it was more than blurry and I could barely make out the bodies of my allies.

"Quite unfortunate, I so do enjoy watching you systematically kill everything around you." He continued whispering in my ear, hot breath touching the cartilage shell in an excruciatingly chilling way. I pushed away from him, intent on getting away from the subtle emotion of feeling like I was being hunted.

By this point, I could see a little better. Down the stairs, everyone except for Astarion and I were sifting through the now-dead scribe's robes. I ignored Astarion's low chuckle as my companions ascended up the stairs, "Are you okay? I noticed that you were blinded by my light." Shadowheart said to me, her face slightly more blurry than usual.

I merely hummed in response, shaking my head and willing my sight to return to me. It didn't adhere to my command - but it didn't hurt to try.

* * *

"Let's explore this room that these scribes were so intent on protecting," Wyll said as he moved to the doorway, peeking inside just in case there was any danger. Apparently, there wasn't as he soon entered the room without complaint. I followed behind, squinting a little so that I could see a little better.

There wasn't much in terms of visual sights, just a sarcophagus and a chest that must have held some form of valuables within. Wyll lifted up the chest, prowling inside until he brought out some sparkling gemstones and some golden coins, "These will fetch a decent price if I do say so myself." He commented, before splitting the gold six ways.

He then pulled out a glimmering necklace that seemed to glow with a spectral aura, "Now this seems a little odd." He said, holding it out for someone to inspect.

I grabbed it, inspecting the gem and silver clasp that held it together, "Anyone that can detect magic?" I questioned our group quietly.

Gale responded with a quick 'ah' and held out his hand, "My specialty." He said as I placed it within his palm. He inspected the necklace for a few minutes, humming a quiet tune as he did so, "This necklace holds a spell that allows the wearer to speak with the dead." He finally explained, handing it back to me.

My eyes immediately roamed to the coffin that lied within the room, spotting the coincidence that a necklace that allowed the wearer to speak with the dead was held within a room with an ornate sarcophagus. I looked over to Lae'zel and motioned with a quick flick of my head to the coffin, making her grumble an annoyed growl before adhering to my request and lifting the top of the coffin with me.

As soon as the top fell to the side, a robed man rose from within - eyeing us questioningly before his eyes fell on me, "Interesting, it seems I have been asleep for quite a while." He said in a drone tone.

Everyone else within my party drew their weapons, expecting a fight to immediately occur, but before they attacked I halted them with a hand, "Most undead would attack on sight." I commented cooly.

"I am not most undead." He responded in that dull tone, apparently forced to by whatever animation spell was put onto him.

"Apparently so," I said, crossing my arms I studied the dry, undead man. Overall, he seemed like the other scribes within the chamber we fought. Robed, armed with a staff and nothing else. However, even I could tell that there was something different about him than the others - he exuded an aura of power, to put it simply.

"Tell me, what is the worth of a mortal life?" He questioned.

My eyes widened at the seemingly random question, however, they quickly narrowed as the teachings of Lolth were instilled within me. That all life was subject to Her will, that everything except for the True Drow were worthless and reversed servitude at best and immediate death at worst. Yet, I knew deep in my heart of hearts that I truly never thought that. My true opinions weren't much better, considering that I thought life was a fleeting, feeble thing. However, to think otherwise of my Goddess was a death sentence.

However, I was already served my sentence of inevitable death - so what was the harm of damaging it further?

"Life is fleeting, life is feeble, life is inevitably drawn to death." I began, my voice just barely above a whisper, "Life is only meaningful to those who truly care for their own, if they die - they deserved it. If they live, they deserved it." I finished, my eyes flicking over to my companions. I could feel Wyll's and Gale's disappointments within my answer, however, Astarion seemed drawn to it - those burgundy eyes chilling to a dark red.

"An interesting answer." Was all the dead scribe commented before he began to walk out of the room, however, before he left the precipice of the door he turned to face me, "We shall meet again." He stated, before exiting the room.

I could have said that whatever my Goddess desired for someone, be it life or death - was the true answer. I could have said anything else, to see if I could please the strange corpse, but I didn't. I stated the truth because it simply was that. It was not corrupted with this strange concept of morality that some of my companions possessed, nor was it tainted by ulterior motives of those with generally darker motivations. It was the truth of nature, that the strong live and the weak die. Be it my truth because of my upbringing - where Drow was killed for upsetting someone else and their families would simply shrug their shoulders and say, "If he died, then he was weak." Or that it was truly what I thought without childhood propaganda tainting it - it was simply what I thought.

I thought this as we walked out to the ladder that I brought down before, my mind halfway focused on the outside world as it was trapped within the inner machinations of my thoughts. A place where I truly felt at home. Even then, where I was distracted, I could feel that similar feeling of being hunted. My eyes locked onto Astarion, who seemingly was not looking in my direction at the point in time, but I could still feel his eyes. A strange feeling, one that I despised and felt familiar with all the same.

* * *

Luckily for us, the rain had slowed to a slow trickle. Barely anything to feel at all as we managed our way back to camp, tired and ready to sleep. It took the better part of an hour to return, but we made it still. It was late afternoon, the sun setting in a deep orange that looked red along the outer edges as it bled into the dark blue of the approaching night. Little spots of stars were beginning to become visible, still in the shadows of the sun's embrace.

I sighed, going to the river to wash whatever blood had stuck to me from our previous fights. The stickiness slowly faded as the rushing water carried it away, leaving my skin its regular dusty grey. As I returned, some of my party members were roasting whatever spare meats we had, the smell tantalizing after so many days of sparse food entering my gullet. Still, something was better than nothing - and food was plentiful above ground compared to the Underdark.

"It's quite a sight." Astarion surprised me, his voice coming from my feet rather than his advantageous height. I looked down, noticing him staring up at the now glistening stars as the sun's descent finally met its end, "I could take or leave your chin." He snarkily continued.

I ignored his comment, looking up at the stars alongside him as I sat on the dirt beside him, "I imagine that you haven't seen the stars that often, I doubt your kin have a name for it in your tongue." He continued, his eyes never leaving the white spots.

"No, we don't," I whispered back, looking down to pick at some grass that sprouted above the dirt.

"Then make one, there's nothing stopping you," Astarion suggested, motioning with his hand towards the sky before returning to his interested gaze above.

At first, I didn't want to because it sounded insanely stupid, however, he was right - there was nothing stopping me. So, with a sigh, I got to thinking. There weren't many words within the Drow language that was... happy, or at the very least describing something that was beautiful.

"Ssunaern," I answered, thinking the name was perfect.

"What words did you make it up from?" He asked, his eyes flicking over to me.

" _Ssussun_ \- meaning bright or light, and _Belaern -_ meaning treasure and wealth," I explained to him, my eyes flicking over to the bright, full moon in the distance above. He hummed in what seemed like approval, seemingly enjoying the name I gave for the stars above.

"I never saw the stars from Baldur's Gate too much, considering that the night lanterns were everywhere, polluting the sky with its brightness. While I truly despise sleeping on the dirt in this novel little adventure we seem to be on, at least I can enjoy the stars." Astarion mumbled out in what appeared to be sorrow. As if he had to relinquish this prize or he was forced to return to Baldurs Gate.

"You have obligations back in the city?" I questioned him, tying knots in the grass I had pulled up to keep my hands busy.

"You could say that." He vaguely answered. His eyes pointed back to me as if he was expecting me to push him further or rebuke his vagueness. However, I simply shrugged, not particularly caring for his secret life or agendas.

He sat up then, turning his body to face mine - that subtle feeling of being hunted returning in full force as I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are simply interesting." That was all he said before taking the grass knots from my hands and tying them in a different fashion.

I huffed out a breath of disbelief before pulling up more grass from the ground, "Tell me, do you worship Lolth?" He questioned quite brashly.

"Of course I do." I immediately answered, feeling sort of offended that he had to even ask that question.

"Then why do you work with surfacers, you were sent up here to bring back the head of one?" He further questioned his words pressing into me accusingly. I didn't answer him, I owed him nothing. After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "It is a simple question, my dear."

I frowned, staring up at him with heated eyes as my jaw clenched. He simply smiled back, sharp incisors poking out dangerously, "Because, I know that I cannot cure myself of this infection by myself. I am forced to work with this filth, or I would have to _streea_." I answered him in a tone that sounded eerily similar to a hiss.

"That's a new word, what does it mean?" He questioned further. I looked down, the knots forming a shape that looked quite similar to a noose. I smiled at the irony for just a second.

"Suicide," I said quietly.

That sharp smile quickly turned into a frown, all humor lost in his face as he heard my ultimatum. I could see the flash of understanding go across his face as if he was faced with the same dilemma. Perhaps he was, but I cared not to question further, "Well, it is not like it isn't a choice for us to make. However, I feel as if it is a last resort." He said quietly, throwing the knotted grass he had made across the camp in a powerful swing.

"It is for me. I do not desire to make it." I explained, forming a ring of knots from the grass that I had picked.

"That just means we are going to have to find a cure because committing suicide is far down on my to-do list." He cheekily responded, burgundy eyes turning into a muted red, "So since your talking to me like a normal person, I imagine that you aren't mad at me anymore?" Astarion questioned.

"it is not the first time an annoying person interacted with me." I bit back at him.

He placed his hand across his heart in faux offense, "I am simply wounded by your sharp tongue."

"I can wound you much more than with words," I said, anger from this morning flooding into my body in a heated advance.

"Is that a proposition?" Astarion purred out in a voice that had my instincts begging for me to run.

My eyes met his in a sharp glare, intending to state that I would kill him if he continued on that train of thought, but I was met back with an equally terrifying visage. Those eyes were as red as any Drow, almost glowing in the darkness as I felt his closeness almost suffocating me. He wasn't that close by any means, but if he stood all he would have to take is a single step forward.

The moment of tension passed, those red eyes now muted and dusky as he focused back on the stars above.

By this point, the food my other companions were cooking was ready. Mutton, steaming, hot, and inviting were handed out - alongside some meager vegetables. I dug into the food ravenously, and when I finished long before my other allies I secluded myself to the ruin I had claimed, intending on not interacting with any other people for the rest of the night.

Fortunately, that is what happened - and I slowly turned to a meditative trance, waiting for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssussun - Light, Bright  
> Belaern - Treasure, Wealth, Coinage  
> Streea - To die in the service of Lolth, Suicide


	5. Bloodied Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a picture of Velkyna I drew if you want to see it.  
> https://imgur.com/a/fatdPuU

**Everyone deceives, everyone lies.**

**Some more than others, although one will always make the attempt in the face of true danger.**

**However, lies are always figured out.**

**Such is the way of ingenuity.**

The day was hot and bright, a juxtaposition of yesterday's stormy and cool weather. Sweat dribbled down the backs of everyone, complaints rose high in the aftermath of the boiling weather, however, we continued to press on. Wyll managed to convince us to stop by the Grove once more, saying that he wanted to spend time with the children and teaching some of the older Tieflings how to fight before we continued on finding a cure.

I knew his ulterior motives, however. He wanted to make us attached to the sorrow-filled eyes of the temporary inhabitants of the grove - to make us desire to help them in exchange for meager thanks. Well, even if Shadowheart managed to switch sides in the argument - the group was at a standstill, even though I doubted Shadowheart would be complacent in putting off a cure to help strangers.

Astarion and I were like-minded, not particularly caring for the sorrows of strangers we didn't know. Lae'zel would probably kill us if we continued on a misadventure to help these poor souls that couldn't defend themselves, landing her in the same boat as Astarion and I.

However, simple thoughts such as these proved to be a distraction to the larger scheme of things - which was finding a suitable healer for our needs. I took to walking around the Grove, having nothing better to do as Wyll and Gale helped the Tieflings who were doomed to die. Astarion and Lae'zel took off somewhere else, probably never desiring to enter the place - Shadowheart most likely took to reading a book or something simple like that.

Whilst I decided to roam the shadows in the deeper parts of the cavern within the Grove, watching the Tieflings move about in anxiety and worry. As I moved deeper, I heard some panicked shouting and decided that seeing what was happening was infinitely more interesting than hearing the plights of weak-minded individuals.

"One more word and I'll fire, I fucking swear to the Gods above!" A feminine voice shouted in the distance hatred and venom pouring out of her voice. Once I got closer, I realized what exactly was happening.

A Tiefling girl, probably no older than twenty, stood in front of a captured and caged Goblin. In her hands, she held a crossbow shakily as if the mere act of holding it was scaring her. The goblin was female, and was egging on the Tiefling girl quite marvelously, "Go on, shoot! You don't have the nerve!" The goblin hissed out.

At this point, I simply walked up to the Goblin and Tieflings - interested in the interaction between the two, "A Drow? You look quite similar to my mistress with those red eyes." The Goblin grumbled out lowly as she studied my approaching form.

"Shut up!" The Tieflings screamed out, the metal parts of the crossbow clanging together as she shoved it closer to the goblin.

However, I didn't care about the weak Tiefling girl who couldn't decide if she wanted to kill this goblin or not, I was more interested in the fact that another Drow was on the surface - especially one that was Lolth sworn, "Your _Jabbress_... what is her name?" I cooly whispered to the caged goblin, stepping slightly closer in the process.

"Stop! Even caged the beast is dangerous!" The male Tiefling spoke up at my approach.

I looked over to him and narrowed my eyes in a warning, shutting him up instantaneously as I refocused my attention on the goblin, "Speak." I commanded quietly.

The goblin rubbed her hands together nervously before continuing, "Her name in Minithara, short white hair and red eyes like I said. She's leading the goblins in the Absolute's name." She answered hesitantly.

At the mention of this Absolute, I could feel our minds connecting momentarily.

_Ultimate reverence, a dark lady leading us on to take what should be ours. A diety, so deeply connected with our minds._

I stumbled back for a second as I recoiled at the sudden intrusion, after a few moments I regained my composure, "Are there any others that are leading your party?" I asked her.

"I don't feel as if I should continue talking." The goblin muttered out, her eyes shifting to the Tieflings standing behind me.

Noticing what she meant, I quickly turned around to face the two and whispered lowly, "Leave."

"What! I'm not leaving until that goblin is dead! She killed my comrades!" The Tiefling girl screamed, pointing the crossbow at the caged fiend.

"Please... she is caged. She poses no harm." The male Tiefling tried to reason with the other.

Fed up, I decided I had enough of their useless words, "If either of you speak another word I will reintroduce you to the carnage I dealt outside of the Grove." I hissed out, my eyes locking onto theirs fiercely. At that, the two Tieflings noticed that my temper and ability to withhold myself from killing them both was on thin ice.

Thankfully, they understood that even though I might be caught after they died, they would still die. So, the female Tiefling reluctantly lowered her crossbow and marched out of the cavern in absolute rage. The male uttered a quick sorry, before the goblin and I were plunged into solitude.

"Tell me everything you know and I'll allow you the chance to leave," I told the goblin, motioning to the locked cage.

She looked at me in disapproval before answering, "How do I know you won't just kill me after I tell you?" Her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You don't, all you know is that it's your only chance," I responded, her dull green eyes locking onto my own.

It took a few moments for her to answer my response, those eyes searching mine quite intensely before a monstrous smile overtook her lips, "Sazza." She answered, not offering any gestures. I gave her nothing in return, waiting for her to continue on with my request, "There are two others, Priestess Gut and Dror Ragzlin. They speak directly from the Absolute." She said, placing her hands on the bars of her cage.

"Is this Absolute a deity of some sort?" I questioned, eyes narrowing at the implication that a Lolth Sworn Drow would forget her true mistress.

"Yes... They said the Absolute would promise great power to those who follow." Sazza answered, those dull eyes hopeful in the vain attempt to gain such power.

A sound of a shoe scratching against stone alerted me instantly, my hand going to my dagger at my hip and lifting it up in a defensive position. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your outlook - Astarion slipped his way inside the closed-off cave, burgundy eyes bright at the scene he had caught, "My my... consorting with the goblins. What would poor Zevlor think." Astarion purred out as he came closer to both the goblin and I.

I lowered my weapon, sighing deeply as I recognized that he was almost certainly fucking with me, "You don't care." I muttered out definitively, managing to snag a sharp smirk from the pale elf.

"Quite astute, my dear." He said, his eyes flicking away from my own to the caged goblin, "Tell me, is there anyone within your little camp that could perhaps heal something quite major?" He asked the goblin.

Sazza eyed Astarion warily, her eyes flicking over to my own in a desperate attempt to garner if he should be trusted or not. I shrugged, eyes focusing back on the dangerous elven man that seemed so keen on giving me hell wherever I went, "Priestess Gut can heal just about anything..." She vaguely answered.

"Wonderful." Astarion purred, clapping his hands together in one fluid motion, "Then I guess we should pay this goblin camp a visit." He continued, sharp incisors poking out of the corners of his lips in a feral grin.

"I doubt they will just let us in," I whispered cooly, my eyes rolling at the lack of foresight.

"Actually, if you let me guide you to the camp I could convince them to let you in." Sazza offered, those dull eyes sparking in hope as she realized she could be more useful than what she currently was giving.

I gave Astarion a look, questioning if we should even let this thing out of its cage. To be completely honest, I was just going to leave her here and let the Tieflings eventually grow a pair and kill her, but apparently, she could offer something much greater than simple information.

He returned the look with an expression that practically said that he could care less about the goblin, "Give us one moment." He told the goblin before gesturing me to exit the room.

I sniffed derisively before following his suggestion and exiting the makeshift prison for some mild seclusion, "What?' I questioned Astarion with my arms crossed.

"Firstly, relax darling. Second, I believe that we can forgo having that thing escort us to the camp." Astarion explained, leaning against a dusty wall.

I grit my teeth together until I could hear them groaning. My fingers clenched together so hard that I could feel my joints popping, everything that this man said absolutely infuriated me to the core. I don't know what it was in particular, but the mixture of his air of superiority and his chastising remarks made me want to commit a fucking genocide.

However, I knew that he absolutely knew what he was doing. It was as if being an asshole was second nature to him, and he was winning this battle. Therefore, I breathed outward slowly through my nose, intending on relaxing and focusing on the delicate matter at hand, "So, we have another option then." I stated, watching his eyes flick over my face.

"Indeed, I much prefer it over going to a Gith Creche or managing to find this Halsin not face down in a ditch half-decayed," Astarion responded with a sigh, his arms crossing delicately against the other.

I nodded, looking around to see if those Tieflings were still around, to which they were - muttering quite heatedly together. I approached, instantly causing their jaws to snap shut as they watched me come closer. Their fingers twitched, their eyes roamed rapidly as if they were expecting an attack - which made me want to chuckle.

"I'm done with her, are you going to kill her or do you require someone else to do it?" I questioned the female, arms crossing as I studied her anxious form.

"I-I..." She began to say but was cut off by her counterpart.

"We don't need to kill her, she poses no harm now." He tried to placate her, but that boiling rage deep inside her gullet overflowed into a monstrous display.

"Her tribe killed them! She and all the others deserve death!" She spat out in retaliation, grabbing the crossbow and marching back inside the makeshift prison.

The male attempted to grab hold of her, but he missed by a hairsbreadth. His teeth grit together and he made an attempt to follow the other Tiefling, but I stopped him dead in his tracks - pushing back against him and making him fall to the stone floor, "Allow her vengeance. You cannot go through life expecting those who do evil to suddenly forget their motives." I whispered cooly down to him, pressing down on his stomach with my boot. He didn't fight against me, seemingly knowing that he had been beaten and whatever the other Tiefling chose was in her hands now.

A few seconds went by until I heard the yelling begin once more. The distant voice of the goblin edging on the Tiefling until I heard silence.

The female Tiefling arose from the prison, throwing the crossbow against the stone floor, and marched out of the cave out of sight. I relinquished my hold on the male Tiefling, lifting up my boot to allow him to walk free. He groaned as he stood, giving me a hateful glare before setting off to find the one who marched off.

"My my, how truly terrible of you. Allowing some poor girl to murder a goblin in cold blood." Astarion purred as he approached, his voice directly behind my ear. I turned, facing him with a frown at his sudden advance. He was close enough to where I could feel each breath he exuded, but far enough to not consider it a complete breach of space.

"They are desperate, however, they lack the nerve. I just pushed her in the right direction." I muttered, standing my ground against the prowling elf. 

His eyes brightened to a delicate, yet muted red. Those pointed incisors dangerously visible as he looked down on my smaller form, "Very true indeed." He responded, lips curved in a sharp smirk. He stepped back then, as if nothing had happened before, and ran his fingers through his delicately curled hair, "However, I grow tired of goblins and tieflings. Let's look for something fun to do, shall we?" He asked, gesturing his hand to the outside of the cavern we found ourselves in.

I gave him an agitated look before sighing and walking outside with him.

* * *

We could have just spent time inside the grove, but seeing how both the Tieflings and Druids gave us deplorable looks it was decided that outside of the grove was preferred. We walked down the path towards the forests, not particularly talking all too much as we studied the sights and sounds nature had to offer.

Large looming trees and sprawling flora offered a new perspective for me, considering that such things were not available in the Underdark. Sometimes curiosity would take hold over me and I would bend down to sniff at a blooming flower or run my hands over a leaf that fell from a tree up high.

Astarion never commented on the understandably strange behaviors, for once he didn't talk much. It was a serene experience, a strange one, a peaceful one.

"Is it like this everywhere?" I questioned him quietly, my fingers running over a purple flower that sprouted quite high from the ground.

He chuckled slightly as if amused by the question, "No, such verdant forests are only in a few places. However, I am not quite the person to be asking these questions as I almost never leave Baldur's Gate." Astarion answered, his face sparsely lit through the leaves of the trees.

"Why... when you have the freedom to explore wherever you please?" I questioned as my fingers left the petals of the flower to fully turn to him.

He frowned at that, his jaw clenching momentarily, "Sometimes you are not bound to a place due to geography." He vaguely answered, clearly stating that he no longer wished to speak on the subject.

Which was fine, I enjoyed the quiet more than conversation anyhow.

We continued down the slightly worn path, not exactly ignoring each other but embracing a queer tolerance. A slight breeze uplifted the trees, inspiring a whisper of movement as its leaves rustled in the disturbance. Although, the serene environment did not distract me from the fact that goblins did roam these parts, and anything wild could try to take us if the animal was starving.

So, while I did enjoy the beauty the surface had to offer, I still watched our surroundings intently - not all too keen on being taken off guard if something decided to attack. However, as we continued to walk the slightly downtrodden path, I never saw an animal besides fluttering birds or buzzing insects.

No squirrels or rodents, no wild boar or wolf - it was serene and undisturbed. Although, that only made my paranoia increase further - because what was a forest without predators?

I glanced over to Astarion, wondering how he could remain so calm facing the fact that there was something extremely off about our surroundings. However, he appeared just as he always did - hands delicately placed behind his back and watching his surroundings with disinterest. Although, there was something distinctly different about him today - considering that his cheeks were slightly more sunken in, his skin a shade or two paler, and his eyes a little duller than before.

It made me wonder if he was being affected by the tadpole, or if he was sick from something else. He didn't outwardly portray if he was sickened by something - his movement appeared normal, not at all sluggish in the slightest. But there was something different about him, I just hoped it wasn't something too serious. He was infinitely more valuable than our other companions, especially with his practicality compared to the others.

However, I continued to keep my thoughts to myself - if there was something incredibly serious going on with him he could tell me on his own time, I didn't want to give off the impression that I actually cared.

Because I didn't.

We spent another ten minutes walking down the path, nothing out of the ordinary happening at all as the sun loomed overhead with its overbearing heat. The heat itself was something I was not yet used to, as where I hailed from the Underdark was cool and moist, but it wasn't completely terrible by any means - just slightly uncomfortable. The scenery definitely made up for it though.

Eventually, we came to the end of the forests - a stone bridge in the distance indicating that civilization loomed just ahead. However, I could see rugged remains of carts, torn asunder with weapons and fire. I stopped in my tracks, assessing the situation further from afar as Astarion realized where exactly we were.

He stopped too, eyes narrowing as he peered ahead and looked over to me, "Perhaps we should return, while I truly admire our abilities - I doubt we can take on a full camp of goblins." He said, his eyes flicking over the ruined carts before returning to rest on my own.

I was about to adhere to that request when I noticed something extremely out of the ordinary. A bit of foliage was scattered in a way that indicated it was tampered with. I approached it carefully, lifting aside some large greenery to reveal a dead boar. Except it wasn't torn apart by some predator, it was sunken, skin loose, and barely hanging onto the bone. When I touched the beast I could feel how dry it was, even though it appeared to only be dead for a little over a day.

"I didn't take you to be interested in random dead animals." Astarion hissed out in frustration, "If you are quite done inspecting that thing, then perhaps you could remember that we are dangerously close to those insipid goblins." He continued, gesturing with his hand to follow him back to the grove.

I ignored him, looking over the dead beast for any signs of damage. However, none resided - no rips or tears, nothing. However, as I pushed aside its neck I noticed something strange - two puncture wounds, too small to come from any natural predator that would reside in these parts.

"These marks are strange, they would not come from an animal that could kill this beast," I muttered, lifted the wounds slightly to see inside the meat of the boar. No poison seemed to ooze out of the wounds, but even if a large snake managed to bite the beast it would not have left all of its fluids drained.

I gave a glance over to Astarion, watching him as his jaw clenched a little before relaxing, "Yes, you are quite right - more the reason to leave." He responded, eyes flicking down to the boar before meeting my own once again, "It appears to have been killed by a vampire." He explained, gesturing with his hand over to the puncture wounds.

My eyes widened slightly at the revelation, instantly backing away from the creature, "We should have two people keep watch at night at all times then." I said, wondering how exactly we have not had an incident with the resident vampire in the three nights we have been here.

"I'm sure we will be fine, we have me after all." Astarion purred out lowly before gesturing for me to follow him, "Now let's return before those green little creatures decide to attack us." I sighed, wiping my hands off on my shirt before following Astarion back to the grove.

* * *

As Astarion and I entered the grove once more, I noticed that he appeared a little more stiff than usual. Normally, the elven man moved with grace and fluidity, however, ever since our revelation near the stone bridge he seemed to be on edge. I chalked it up to now having to watch out for a vampire at night, but something seemed strange about it, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Gale and Wyll were easy to find, as they were playing with some of the Tiefling children. They chased them around, the children screeching all the while which only contributed to my growing headache. Of course, children played in the Underdark - but screaming usually indicated that someone was dying, not playing.

"Not too keen for children?" Astarion questioned next to me. I simply gave him a knowing look, which incited him to chuckle darkly as he refocused his attention on Gale and Wyll, "We are going to have to make a decision soon, on whether or not we attempt to save this grove or not. We could benefit greatly from it if we manage to find this Halsin held up within the goblin camp." Astarion continued, leaning against a stone wall while he spoke.

I gave a derisive sniff before responding, "Or it could be a waste of time." I crossed my arms, joining Astarion against the shaded wall.

"True enough, I am simply talking options, my dear." He said, clicking his tongue for a moment, "Considering that one of your own is leading the goblins, it could mean that we can join their side. That little devil inside the cage said that this Priestess Gut could heal just about anything."

"I am not too keen on joining sides with a betrayer." I hissed out, still in disbelief that my own kind could forsake Lolth.

"That is a fairly interesting development. I heard some parts of the conversation before I made myself known - did it explain more about this... 'Absolute'?" Astarion questioned, running a few fingers through his pale white hair.

I sighed, playing with a few laces of my linen undershirt before responding, "No, nor have I ever heard of a deity called as such. I had hoped that one of you might know of them."

"No, I had never heard of them either," Astarion answered, dropping his hand from his hair to cross his arms, "Honestly, I have a feeling that this Absolute is completely connected to these mind-flayers. How come the goblins start attacking right after a nautiloid ship crashes? It's all too coincidental." He continued.

I hummed in response, agreeing with him that this was completely too coincidental. It all just lined up too perfectly, and I could almost guarantee the more we learned about this Absolute the closer we could be to finding out what exactly ails us. I pushed off the wall, gesturing to Gale and Wyll, "Let's gather our party and continue forward, I doubt we will find a healer in this... place." I said, rolling my eyes at the screeching children.

Astarion pushed off the wall as well before joining me, "Thought we would never leave." He hissed out derivatively.

It didn't take long to find everyone. Gale and Wyll were the easiest considering Astarion and I were talking a couple of feet next to them, the only issue was prying them from the children and from training the Tieflings - but eventually, they joined us.

It took a few minutes to find Shadowheart, but she appeared atop a high craggy outcropping of rock, not reading as I thought she would but holding something close to her bodice. I didn't see what it was, nor did I care. I merely gestured for her to join us and with an exhausted sigh, she stood and followed.

Lae'zel was the hardest, considering that she wasn't even in the grove. Searching outside the immediate area revealed to find her above a dead deer, just in the finishing touches of skinning it, "At least she did something useful." Astarion mumbled quietly next to me.

"Tsk'va." Lae'zel hissed out as she wiped the blood off of her fingers, "You finally decided to leave that hovel in favor of actually curing yourselves." She continued, her movements strange and birdlike as she voiced her anger.

Gale and Wyll both gave each other a look of contempt, but I interrupted any future arguments, "Astarion and I may have found where the goblins are held up. We also have reason to believe that they possess a healer of merit." I whispered cooly, gesturing in the direction where we found the desolation at the bridge.

Lae'zel spat out in frustration, but said nothing, "Truly? How did you figure out this information?" Wyll questioned, crossing his arms.

"Apparently, our devil-like friends in the grove had captured a goblin, we questioned it before it met its untimely end," Astarion explained, running his hands through the air in the most pompous fashion I've ever seen. Wyll gave a disappointed sigh, apparently believing we were the ones to end the goblin's life, "Now, now... before you think we killed such a poor creature I'll have you know a Tiefling within the grove actually executed the obviously pure thing." Astarion chided in a way that almost made me laugh.

Wyll's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, but he didn't comment further, "So, what is our plan then?" Gale asked, his blue eyes sparkling in anticipation.

I looked over to Astarion, silently questioning him what he thought on the matter at hand. Truthfully, I didn't particularly care which route we went. Each one seemed more unlikely to grant us any favors than the last, considering all these potential options could turn horribly wrong at any second, "I'm personally in favor of heading towards the goblin camp. Our lovely little dark-skinned elf could potentially grant us access since one of her kin is leading the goblins." Astarion purred as his burgundy eyes flicked over to me.

I huffed out an exhausted breath before Wyll started ranting, "I hope we will not be entering to join them?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No, even I don't want to work with the insipid creatures, especially since the Drow in question has forsaken our Goddess." I hissed out lowly, crossing my arms in frustration.

Silence permeated the group as each one of us thought as to what to do. It was interrupted by Shadowheart's voice a few minutes later, "I think we should go to the goblin camp, I doubt this Auntie Ethel or this Gith Creche will help us at all." She said, narrowed eyes flicking over to Lae'zel, "However, this goblin healer also seems like a poor option, I'm hoping Halsin will be alive somewhere within the camp."

"I'm in favor of the goblin camp for the same reason, however, checking out this Auntie Ethel if nothing comes up seems to be the second-best course of action," Wyll said confidently.

Gale sighed before stating his own opinion, "Honestly, I don't particularly care. Anything seems to spell out terrible results, but if we manage to save the grove in the process then I'll be happy."

Lae'zel didn't speak, we already knew her opinion on the matter quite well.

Everyone then looked over to me, expecting some form of an answer. I sighed, pushing a strand of loose, black hair behind my ear, "It's not like my opinion matters, a majority has been reached." I said lowly.

With that, we continued onward.

* * *

The day turned cooler as it progressed, with light cloud cover blocking the intense rays of heat the sun produced. It wasn't quite as cool as I would have liked it, but it was a considerable improvement compared to earlier today. However, the heat barely mattered when we heard some panicked voices overtop a hill to our right, instantly putting us all on edge as we approached the sounds.

Just as we all reached the apex of the hill, we saw exactly what caused the panicked voices. A Dwarf lay on the ground, profusely bleeding from claw and bite marks marring his flesh. Two others stood above him, two humans - one male and one female, "You're a True Soul, you can't die. Please stay with us!" The woman begged, her hands clasped together in a pleading gesture.

"I-I don't think he's conscious. Can you hear us, Ed?" The man questioned, looking down at the bleeding-out Dwarf. My eyes narrowed in confusion, never having heard of a 'True Soul' before. I looked towards my companions, wondering if they had any inkling as to what was going on, but they seemed just as confused as I was, wonderful.

As we slinked forward the two humans noticed our approach. The female clasped the handle of her mace and held her hand towards us, "You! Not a step closer!" She commanded, worry and anger alighting her eyes.

It was then I saw something strange upon their flesh, a strange symbol - glowing and tempting all the same. Something within me stirred, wanting to dive into the glow, to taste it and warp it into my own visage. It was almost instinctual, the way I dived into that mark, feasting upon it with my eyes as my own retort automatically left my lips, "I will go where I wish."

Usually, those who you lashed out against in these behaviors would be angry, almost to the point of attacking you in response to your heated address - but her eyes instantly flicked downward, not even a moment of thought went into the action as words tumbled from her mouth, "I'm so, so sorry. It's our brother - True Soul Edowin. He's injured, and I... I wasn't thinking." She said, gesturing towards the dying Dwarf.

Her words barely registered, a shiver primal and thirsty shivered across my mind - sated that I delved into that mark, that I twisted it and made it my own.

My head was buzzing, my mouth feeling as if it was stuffed was cotton in the aftermath of the intruding thoughts. As I recovered from the backlash my eyes met the increasingly pale Dwarf lying on the ground, and the tadpole squirmed in response. Before I could even decide if I wanted to block out the man, his memories danced across my mind.

_Our minds connected in a way I never thought possible. I saw the two humans, dancing, singing, talking - Andrick and Brynna, that were their names. They were now mine - mine to shepherd, mine to control._

_"Protect them." His voice whispered across my mind._

"Mind the True Soul. She will- she..." Edowin struggled to say, but his life cut short. Like a taut thread finally cut loose he stilled, life escaping him so quickly that I felt whiplash across my mind.

Andrick fell to his knees, shaking the now dead Edowin as he pleaded, "Edowin. Ed! Please!"

"He's with the Absolute now," Brynna stated with sorrow lining each word, her head hanging down in grief.

That was the second time today that I heard about this... Absolute. It seemed that whoever they were was gathering quite a cult following, considering that my companions nor I have even heard of this supposed deity before today. It was strange, beyond so.

The man, Andrick, instantly rose from his knees - eyes shining and began to praise, "A True Soul. Thank the Absolute." I gave him a queer look, but he did not even seem to recognize it, "Edowin, our brother - he was chosen. Like you." He explained, smiling as he said so.

Even this nonchalance about a comrade's death was unusual to me, even though I grew up in a place where someone close to you dying meant nothing. Just ten seconds prior he was on his knees, begging and near tears about Edowin's death - now it was like he barely even cared. There was something completely wrong with these people, terribly wrong even.

"Do you have orders for us? We were reporting to Edowin." Brynna asked, her eyes shining with absolute adoration.

It was almost sickening, the way they looked towards me - whilst I should be singing praises to Lolth about some surfacers regarding me as higher, this just felt wrong. There was something perverted, strange, and just sickening the way their minds were clouded by this sinful adoration.

"True soul?" I questioned them carefully, unsure if they would take anger to me digging into them about this delicate subject.

"Are you... testing us?" Andrick asked, almost laughing at the seemingly absurd question.

Brynna took a step forward, that terrible light of adoration bright in her eyes as she began to explain with rapture, "A True Soul, like you, has been chosen by the Absolute. You speak with Her voice," She almost giggled with absolute joy as she continued, "Your words are Her command. She grants you the power to enforce her will, and when the time comes, the True Souls - you - will rule."

This zealotry was completely perverted beyond comprehension, even Lolth never went this far with complete control of a person's will. I had a mind to just outright kill them, to save them from this charming embrace - yet I didn't, it was too much effort to save these two random people.

"Oh, I like these two. All zeal and no brains." Astarion whispered, a sly smirk painting his lips as he listened to these two spit out beliefs that made completely no sense.

It was just then, ignited to understanding by his words, that these two simpletons were completely enraptured by me, that I could probably say and do whatever I please and they would never bat an eye. So, putting on my best _Jabbress_ mask, I continued, "A crude summary of our beliefs, novice." I spat out, crossing my arms behind my back regally.

"I-I'm sorry, True Soul. I... only repeated what I thought I knew..." She began, almost brought to tears by the reprimand, "It seems the Absolute still has a great deal to teach me." She finished, hanging her head low in shame.

I reached forward and cruelly took her chin in my hand, raising her head up as I dug my nails into her skin, "Raise your simpering head and tell me what happened to him." I commanded, forcing her eyes to look at the corpse of Edowin.

Tears shined the beginning of their fall within her eyes, however, she was not the one to answer, "We were looking for fugitives." Andrick explained, malice coating the words ever so slightly, "Survivors from that ship that crashed farther west of here." He continued, gesturing towards the direction from whence we came, "But instead to them, Edowin found an owlbear. An angry one."

From what I knew of owlbears, which was very little, they were nocturnal. It was in the middle of the blasted day, so they would have to of gone into a cave or a nest of some kind to even interact with such a creature. Magnificent intelligence at its finest, truly so, "We managed to drag him away, but the beast's claws had already done their work, I told Edowin not to look in that cave, it was filthy with owlbear tracks." Andrick finished, eyes downcast in momentary sorrow before it flickered away, out of existence.

Again, the epitome of intelligence, "Did I ask you to speak?" I questioned him, undigging my nails from Brynna's face as I approached him, "N-No True Soul, I-I'm sorry." He tried to placate, holding his hands up as he slinked away in my faux wrath.

I tsked, making disappointment rush across my face, "Tell me about these fugitives." I questioned, forcing my hands back behind my back once more as I addressed them.

"W-we don't know what they look like, but anyone who survived that crash is bound to be injured. That's enough to get us started." Andrick explained, malice returning to his eyes, shining so bright I wondered if he would attack us on sight if any of us told me we came from that ship, "The Absolute wants them found, at any cost."

I looked back, narrowing my eyes in what I hoped would tell my party to not speak of word of coming from that ship. Gale and Wyll were looking at me as if I had sprouted another head, but I figured it was because of the complete tonal shift of personality, I just hoped they understood that mentioning such a thing could force them to attack us in their blind reverence, "Forget the owlbear. You're still alive - so go." I commanded, gesturing for them to continue down the path towards the nautiloid ships - which I knew housed no living soul within.

"And just leave Edowin..." Brynna whispered, almost to herself as she looked down at the corpse. I looked back towards my companions, noticing that both Astarion and Shadowheart smirked at the fallen face of Brynna, "Very well, I suppose he'd want us to go on - to honor his sacrifice." 

They both shared a look, then glanced back to me, "May the Absolute guide us." Andrick said before they both ran off - bounding across the corner towards the nautiloid wreck.

* * *

"By Lolth's grace, that was the weirdest fucking shitshow I've ever seen," I muttered when they long passed my vision.

I turned, crossing my arms as I faced my companions, "Definitely, although I should discourage you from being so... harsh with them." Gale responded with a frown.

I returned the favor, stepping forward and lifting my chin up as I entered his personal space, "They acted like simpering dogs, and the reason why they simper is that they were beaten into submission. I merely took those taught learnings and used it for my own benefit - to which I might add is our collective benefit." I hissed out coldly, so low that it barely sounded like anything.

His eyes narrowed, "Yes, but I think they are owed just a bit of kindness when they are obviously being either mind-controlled or tortured." Gale bit back.

"If they are being mind-controlled or tortured then any second they could turn extremely violent, I knew exactly how they were taught and what they expected, therefore I eliminated the chance for future confrontation." I retorted, feeling my knuckles popped as I clenched my fingers into a fist.

"Ah yes, leave it to the Drow to know if someone is beaten into submission, I'm sure you took part in such activities regularly!" Gale spat out, his teeth clenched in anger.

A twisted silence overcame the party as everyone held their breath. My lip curled in an animalistic snarl, pointed incisors showing as I willed every violent emotion down into the darkest pits of hell. I took that last step forward, gripping the hem of his shirt as I quietly whispered to him, "You. Know. Nothing." Before I pushed him away as far as I could, which made him stumble a few feet as I turned around.

Shadowheart's eyes were wide, but other than that showed no outward positive or negative reaction. Wyll was probably in Gale's boat, considering that snarl on his face was directed right at me. Lae'zel actually looked happy for once, which almost caught me off guard.

Astarion, however... his eyes were the bloodiest red that I had ever seen. That smirk, which outwardly looked like any other of his damned smirks, was predatory. His eyes flicked from me to Gale every few seconds, as if he was expecting him to attack in retaliation - his fingertips itching towards the dagger at his hip.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair before my eyes flicked over to the body lying upon the ground, which housed something curious indeed. Something was slithering, ever so slightly out of the Dwarven man's eye. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, all former adrenaline has gone as I peered down to look at the anomaly.

There, slinking out of the dead Edowin's eye, was a tadpole - eerily similar to the one that was placed in my own eye. A moment of revulsion kicked in, my hand instantly going to squash the damn thing before I hesitated. An overwhelming feeling, one of love, one of intensifying adoration spilled into my very being as if injected there in abundance.

It was too cute to crush, like a puppy or kitten lost from its mother. So terribly sweet and adorable that I wanted to just hold it, keep it with me, protect it.

What?

I had _never_ believed something was cute. There wasn't even a word for cute in my language.

I peered down once more at the tadpole, teeth bared animalistically as I pushed through whatever this sickening feeling was and crushed it between my fingers.

I gasped, clutching my heart as I felt this absolutely overwhelming grief pour into me, almost powerful enough to bring a tear into my eye. It was as if I killed something so innocent and defenseless, so pure and wonderful. For a few seconds, I was stricken silent and unmoving, completely at the whims of this all-encompassing emotion as I tore through each layer of it one by one.

I am _not_ this weak!

A hand brushed its way onto my shoulder, shaking it ever so slightly as it beckoned me out of this siren-like moment. I blinked, once - twice, and looked up. There, I saw those blood-red eyes and found comfort, serenity - a cherished moment that went sour almost as instant as it came.

I stood, wiping away the gruesome evidence of my wrath on my linens, "I think we all felt that, although I imagine you experienced the worst of it." Shadowheart said, jaw clenching momentarily in brief anger as she gestured towards the tadpole.

I didn't say anything, I just pushed Astarion's hand off my shoulder and turned away from the scene, marching forward at a rate that could only be described as furious.

To which I was furious, absolutely so. I believe I was more upset than at any point in my life before, at that moment I hated myself more than anyone else in all the realms combined - and there were a lot of people I hated beyond belief. I felt so disgusted, so terribly sickened that I felt like vomited my guts out.

It was then I found a tree, bark old and gnarled - speaking of age unimaginable as it rose high into the blue sky. My wrath, so monumental and terrible overrode my control - a control that I built from the ground up, a skill that I constantly repaired and expanded upon since my youngest years that I could remember.

In that singular moment, it exploded into nothing.

I rushed forward, punching a massive hole into the bark as I felt three of my fingers break. I groaned, holding my hand in my other in a tentative grasp - however, my all-consuming rage only subsided a little, and even though I felt terrible pain I struck forward with my other hand, expanding the hole within the bark as I felt two fingers from that hand break.

I was seething, air rushing harshly between my teeth in a sound reminiscent of a hiss as I willed the pain to only show inward, not out. It was a reminder, a grounding sensation that brought me back to the sweet confines of reality.

_"_ _Jiv'undus ol zhaun, Velkyna." Pain is to learn._

"I'm sure that tree has learned its lesson." That purring voice, soothing and irritating all the same came from the trees nearby.

"Leave," I commanded, quiet and cool as ice.

A moment of silence passed before it was breached, "I don't think I will, considering I would miss all these lovely trees if you were to punch them to death." His voice came in a hushed chuckle, dark and ominous as it came closer and closer.

It was then that the rage consumed me once more, telling me to hurt myself, to ground and simplify the world - her words crossing my mind over and over...

" _Jiv'undus..."_

_A crack of a whip coming down, harsh and high pitched in its arc._

_"Ol..."_

_Blood splattered against the stone floor._

_"Zhaun..."_

_A whimper of pain, slipping so quietly from my lips. Her laughter, bright and maniacal as the whip lured that coveted sound from me._

Fingertips, kind and gentle pressed my chin upward. They were a cool, icy touch - a juxtaposition compared to the hot day we had spent in.

Red eyes, so familiar and strange all the same met my own in emotion I could only describe as simple understanding. I expected a harsh cruelness, a terrible scheme, the crack of a whip, and maniacal laughter to follow that terrible sound. They were red, all the same - yet no whip came down, no laughter to follow, no terrifying cruelness to lash out.

There were no words exchanged, they meant nothing. Instinct screamed at me to get away, to leave this icy touch and remember the lessons taught by my _Jabbress_ , that everyone is out to kill you, everyone has some ploy.

_"Ibith Darthiir... Elgg nind jal"_

_Dirty Surface Elves, kill them all._

Yet, I did not desire to kill something that understood so much. How could I, when his eyes spoke of the same experiences, but simply in a different place? Pain, suffering, excruciating time spent hating and seething. It was all there, lurking beneath red eyes that spoke of a world in terrible suffering.

They wanted to maim everything, claim it as theirs, and then burn it all into ashes and dust. So much hate, so much pain - clear as blood.

A simple understanding was all it took, no terrible pity - no spitting and clawing, no blood and sorrow. He just knew, and that was enough.

* * *

We returned to a sky beginning to darken, pale oranges and deep reds marred the usual light blue sky - turning it from chirping birds singing their songs to the strings of grasshoppers as they played their tune. After such a harrowing day, I doubted that anyone wanted to truly continue on and deal with goblins. Silently, we decided to just return to camp - too exhausted by arguing and strange occurrences to either fight or talk our way out of trouble.

Tension was still high strung, Gale and Wyll whispered to themselves as they led the group back to our camp. Shadowheart and Lae'zel were in the middle, a few feet apart but silent in their trek back to home base. Astarion followed slightly behind me and I could feel his eyes at the back of my head watching. That feeling of being hunted returned, but my sore fingers - having been healed by Shadowheart after Astarion and I returned, and just general exhaustion willed any notions of precaution and paranoia away.

Thirty minutes rolled by and we found ourselves back at the camp. It was barely night by the time we returned, the distant sun still looming over the horizon, but barely just. I was too tired to stare at the stars tonight, no I just wanted to forget that today existed, and I intended to by tomorrow morning.

I trusted Astarion to inform our companions about the resident vampire, not wanting to risk another argument when my control was strained so thin as it was. I quickly returned to my dilapidated ruin that I called home, hurriedly shedding my leathers until I remained in my linen shirt and pants.

With a sigh I leaned down to roll out my furred bedroll, quickly falling in its embrace as I placed my dagger next to my head. Well, I guess a little paranoia still existed within my tired body.

I lay on my back, attempting to breathe in and out so that I could trance, but it barely worked. My nose scrunched up in agitation as I repeated the motions for another ten minutes with no luck. My teeth clenched together until they groaned, that control I cherished so deeply ever so slightly slipping as muted rage filled me to the brim. However, I breathed out once more and tried again.

I gave myself a little more time to become angry, if I couldn't trance within the next hour then I could go out to the grove and murder as many of those imbeciles as I could, at least by the end of that my rage would be fulfilled or I wouldn't have to worry about trancing again.

It was forty-five minutes later, edging so close to my time limit, but then I heard the slight crunch of leaves. I chalked it up to a random deer, but that was strange given the proximity to the bonfire blazing at the center of camp. However, exhaustion won over and I simply ignored it.

Ten minutes rolled by, rage bubbling in my gullet as that hour restraint came so close to ending. I almost decided to just get up then and screw the next five-minute wait, but another strange sound erupted from the entrance to my little place. This time, it was most definitely not an elk.

It was a distinct sound, one I heard many times in my life before. The shifting of a sole of a boot as it slid across the stone, one that was decidedly humanoid. Although I couldn't hear the next footfalls, expertly hidden with ages of skill, I knew it approached closer. I could simply sense it.

Its breath passed over my face, so close that I could feel the heat of it. It was shaky, excited, anxiety churning in its muscles as it hovered over me. Its torso pressed against my own as he lightly straddled me, breaths edging closer to my neck.

I opened my eyes, pressing the edge of my blade against a pale neck as pure white hair fell in spiraled curls against the sides of my face. Red eyes met red in a quiet exchange, a momentary silence befalling both of us as I recognized what I had caught.

Astarion, blood-red eyes so terribly close that I could see the different tones within, breathed out with both charm and anxiety, "Shit."

I pressed the blade closer against his neck, drawing a little stream of blood as it dug into his pale skin. He winced slightly, but otherwise didn't move an inch, "Wait, it's not what you believe it to be." He whispered, each word releasing with a slight quiver, and I couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement.

"Then what is it that I perceive?" I questioned him, my voice quiet as crackling ice.

"Desperation and fear," Astarion answered, eyes half-lidded in shame. The pale moonlight glinted off the tips of his incisors, drawing my attention to them precisely at the wrong time.

His cheeks were gaunt, dark circles hung under his eyes like a vision of terrible dreams. His upturned lips were too exhausted to show that always apparent smirk. Blood red eyes, so bright in this pale moonlight that I could see them practically glowing - incisors so sharp I wondered if he could tear into flesh just as easily as a jungle cat.

It was then, at that moment I understood exactly what he was.

"I could understand desperation from a vampire, especially one who feeds on animals." I quietly responded, staring into those eyes that spoke volumes of pain.

He tensed momentarily, seemingly my words striking true as he gave up attempting to hide it further, "Yes." He hissed out, not in anger but in shame.

"Did you intend to take my blood?" I questioned, almost cooing out as my blade scratched further into his skin.

"Yes." He answered, his nails scratching against the stone floor as pain erupted from his neck.

"Do you understand why I want to paint your organs across the walls at the current moment?" I asked, not an ounce of rage coating the words I said.

"Yes." He breathily responded, those red eyes piercing into my own in desperation.

I said nothing, keeping the blade pressed against his most vital area. He was severely weakened, I could tell. I doubt he could overpower me at this moment, but it would still take some fighting to completely push the blade through his neck and cervical spine.

Instead, I lifted the edge off his skin, little droplets of dark blood falling from his neck onto my own - staining lilac-colored skin a dusky purple. His pupils constricted into pinpricks, flicking down onto my neck. I could feel his teeth clench together, groaning in restraint as he watched a droplet slide down ever so slowly.

"Hunger is a terrible thing to feel, Astarion," I whispered his name for the first time, a strand of spiraled white hair sliding across my cheek in the faint wind. He tensed, nails scratching further into the stone beside my head as his pupils contracted further, "Yet, this hunger is one decades, no centuries-long. You have never tasted blood from a person before." I said, feeling satisfaction when I heard his teeth grind against each other, "So, not a true vampire then - no you are a vampire spawn, slave to a master." I finished, a juxtaposition of understanding alight in my eyes.

That shame returned ten-fold within his eyes, downcast away from my own as he muttered out so quietly, "Yes."

I smiled, not in pity or shame - it was just that I was amused with the situation as a whole, considering that I now knew how he understood what I felt. The most arrogant man, the most pompous, the most self-entitled - was a slave. Slave to a master, slave to blood, slave to desires that he felt shame in.

I understood on an intimate level what pain and suffering he must have gone through. I could see it etched on his pale skin, in those red eyes, in those faint shuddering breaths. I understood, and I felt dreaded sympathy, I felt terrible comradery, I felt painful pity. I could not tell if I pitied him, or myself - but I knew these emotions were weak, but here I was being a slave to them all the same.

Lolth should strike me down for such terrible weakness.

"I know hunger, Astarion. I know the feeling of your gut-clenching, begging you to feed before you collapse - never to feel again. It's terrible, it's all-consuming in its wretched hold, and I know it so intimately well." I calmly whispered, slowly exposing lilac skin as my head twisted ever so slightly.

His eyes shone the brightest red that I had ever seen at that moment, I could hear his nails almost shattering as he attempted to hold back every instinct telling him to claim, to pounce forward, to drink heavily and feed. I smiled, not a pretty or nice one - but a primal and terrifying grin, "But, one day I sat and counted each rib on my sides. I was hours away from death, from starvation. However, in an act that I could only describe as kind, a slave boy that worked in the butchery threw me a piece of half-rotten meat, and with his eyes told me to feed."

A silent moment, terrible and exciting all the same, "So I did."

In an instant his fangs sunk into my neck, icy pain throbbing in my veins as his hands grasped my hair and shoulder. A shuddering gasp left my lips as that icy pain poured into every muscle in my body. I shivered as I felt his tongue lap at every droplet, every molecule of blood that seeped from the two puncture wounds at my neck.

He latched onto me as if I was his only hope at life, if he let go then he believed that I would run, but even though the pain was terrible, it grounded me all the same.

" _Jiv'undas..."_

No, not right now - although I knew all too well the terrible redundancy, the pain simply was and that was it.

Slowly, but surely it melted into this undeniable pleasure. I whimpered, not from pain, but from an emotion that was infinitely weaker. It only encouraged him to feed more, to drink in that wonderful substance that seemed only to grow sweeter as time elapsed. I could feel myself drifting, the world slowly turning and flipping as emotions wildly different battled for control. Pleasure and fear dotted my mind, but I squashed both down as I spoke, "Astarion... Stop."

He hummed for a moment, but his eyes that were closed slowly opened and understanding filled those blood-red irises. He slowly pulled off, lapping for a second more at the stream of blood pouring from my neck before completely tearing off the wound. He exhaled a shuddering breath, his eyes were glowing, exuding a faint light as his thumb wiped away a little droplet that escaped from his lips. He hesitated for a moment, but slowly brought it back to his tongue - the pink muscle darting out and tasting the red essence before he purred, "That was wonderful." In the darkest, lowest voice I've ever heard him use.

I recognized then that I was completely out of control now. Power exuded from every movement, from every breath, from every look he gave. There was no doubt that I couldn't fight against him now, but that he listened to my plead before placed a strand of trust within my mind.

He leaned down, breath hot against my face as he whispered, "You are simply wonderful, Velkyna." Another droplet escaped his lips, dropping onto my own. His eyes followed that little red drop, an emotion lighting his eyes that were all-consuming. My tongue flicked out, similar to a snake, as I tasted my own blood. Metal sweetened to a strange taste was all I could describe it as.

Another hum left his lips, glowing red eyes flicking back to my own, "Do you have a word for blood?" He questioned, smoothly - powerfully even though it was barely a whisper.

"Qu'lith," I answered, my voice shaking ever so slightly as the world swam around my head.

"A delightful word." Astarion purred his eyes the only thing that I could clearly make out at this point. He pressed something against my neck, so tight to the point it made me hiss out in pain, "Shh, can't let you bleed out on me." He said, a smirk painting his lips.

His cool hand moved a strand of black hair away from my eye, glowing red eyes alight with that all-consuming emotion again as he pondered me for a moment, "You know, the most I was hoping for was for you to not drive a stake into my heart, but here I am wonderfully surprised." Astarion said, pushing a few fingers into my hair and slowly running through the neck-length expanse.

It was a strange experience, yet one undoubtfully appreciated. It was a nice feeling, one that I had never felt before in the slightest, "Yet I can tell that you aren't going to be conscious for much longer, considering that beautiful lilac skin is turning whiter by the second." He purred out, hand still running so softly against my scalp and hair.

"Therefore, just understand that I will never forget this gift and that I will repay you - I swear it," Astarion whispered one last time.

Silence, as trance and exhaustion took me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiv'undus - Pain  
> Ol - Is  
> Zhaun - To learn  
> Iblith - Excrement, an insult to surfacers  
> Darthiir - Surface Elves, Traitors  
> Elgg - Kill  
> Nind - Them  
> Jal - All  
> Jabbress - Mistress  
> Qu'lith - Blood


End file.
